True Love's Desire
by Snarky Granger
Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request. I wrote this for the Hermione Smut fest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter One

Ron Weasley walked out of his bedroom in the apartment that he shared with George. He was wearing an Orange Chudley Cannons shirt with a pair of loose jeans. He had a Beat Falmouth Falcons pin on his shirt. George had just walked into the apartment and stopped in his tracks. He looked at Ron in confusion. Ron noticed and asked, "What's with the face?"

George shook his head and replied, "Don't you have a date with Hermione tonight? I could have sworn she said that she would see you Wednesday night."

Ron looked at him strange and said, "No that is tomorrow night."

George just shook his head and exclaimed, "RON! TONIGHT IS WEDNESDAY!"

Ron's eyes popped open when he realized that George was right and then he shrugged his shoulders and exclaimed, "It will be alright. Hermione will understand. She knows how much I love Quidditch. I will make it up to her plus I got free tickets in the mail to see the Chudley Cannons. They are playing Falmouth Falcons! I can't wait!"

George groaned at what Ron said and he tried once more, "Ron, you are going to lose that girl with that attitude. I don't know how she puts up with you to be honest."

Ron looked at George once more and retorted, "I won't lose her. She knows that I love her. She has known me for over ten years."

"Ron," George groaned, "true she knows you but remember how long it took you to regain her trust in you. You must have done something really stupid while you three were on the run for Harry and Hermione lose a little bit of faith in you. I know that Harry has forgiven you but you know as well as I that Hermione doesn't forget."

Ron waved him off and nonchalantly responded, "It was something stupid yes but it is old news, besides Hermione won't have gone out with me if she hadn't gotten over it. I am going to go now. I am going to meet Marietta Edgecombe at the gates." George's eyes popped wide. "Don't worry about it, George. I felt bad how she was treated during my fifth year. I remembered overhearing her argue with Cho between the Falcons and the Tornadoes. Did you know that she still has the scarring from the 'Snitch' word across her forehead? I don't know what Hermione was thinking."

George was shaking his head as he answered his brother, "You don't know what she was thinking? She was trying to protect Harry and the group from that deplorable teacher. Ron, she had the right idea and she will go bloody hell on you if you go with Marietta."

"No she won't." said Ron. He looked at his watch and looked at George with a smirk, "I have to go or I will be late. Have a good night, bro. I will be home late." Ron apparated out of the apartment.

George still shaking his head in bewilderment over Ron and started to think to himself. 'I wonder what time he was supposed to meet her.' The Floo flared green and out stepped Hermione looking absolutely smashing in her silky dark blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh and wore thick 8" blue heels that matched. The top almost looked like a vest with the buttons going down the front. She wore a simple gold necklace with a teardrop shaped sapphire hanging from it. She had matching set of earrings that her parents gave her when she graduated from Hogwarts. When Hermione came back from her last trip from Australia, where her parents decided to stay, she had come home with a make-over. She had her hair cut in a cute pixie style and had it straightened. He could tell that she loved the new look. George let out a soft low wolf whistle as Hermione brushed herself off.

Hermione looked up at him and blushed at his whistle. She started to look around and asked, "Is Ron here by chance? He was supposed to pick me up thirty minutes ago." George shook his head and started to look down. "George? Where is Ron?" Hermione started to stalk over to George as she asked the last question. She stopped in front of him and looked into his slightly scared face. "I am not going to like the answer, am I?" George shook his head. "GRR! That man drives me crazy and I don't think I even want to know the answer but I better find out before I blow my top!"

George gulped and took a slow breath before he looked her straight in her beautiful mocha eyes and whispered timidly, "He went to a Quidditch match. He was meeting Marietta Edgecombe there." He started to cringe when he said the girl's name. Hermione had a look to kill.

"WHAT?! He took that bitch with him!" screeched Hermione, "WHY?" Hermione poked George in the chest.

"OW! Bloody Hell, Hermione! Don't shoot the messenger. Actually I am not really the messenger. I tried to tell him that he had a hot date with you tonight," George said softly as he rubbed his chest. "He had insisted that the date with you was tomorrow until he realized that tonight was tomorrow but he wasn't going to pass up seeing his beloved team and said that you would understand."

Hermione snorted, "Of course, he did."

"I know. He is still a prat that he was in Hogwarts at times. I told him that he was going to lose you because your history of past issues especially during your run," retorted George.

Hermione's face started to crumble at that remark. She turned away from him and plopped onto the fuchsia overstuffed sofa that was in front of the fireplace. George could hear her to start to cry. "Oh, Hermione," George sat down and put his arm around her shoulder and he confided, "You know you shouldn't let that git get to you. He truly doesn't deserve you. You are the most loyal and kind person I have ever met. He is a fool."

Hermione looked at him with her tear streaked face and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks George," she mumbled, "Did you know that it was supposed to be our Anniversary date?" George's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "Yeah, it was. I don't know why I even agreed to even date him."

"Convenience maybe," remarked George.

"Maybe but I am still slightly mad at him from the war run. Did you know that he left Harry and me alone?" Hermione shakily laughed at George's reaction. "Yeah he was moaning and groaning about lack of food and that we were supposedly ignoring him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted, "Merlin help him if I ever see him tonight!"

George snorted at that remark because he knew what she could do to the poor sod. "Remind me to get out of your way when that happens," remarked George. Hermione laughed and nodded. "It is a shame to put that beautiful outfit to waste."

Hermione blushed again. "Thanks, George," Hermione softly replied as she squeezed his hand in thanks. "You know what?" He shook his head. "Sod Ron. I am so done with him." Hermione looked at George as she wiped her tears away and realized that he has been a great friend to her but she also realized that he was still in his work clothes. "Is the shop closed?" George nodded. "Good. Go take a shower. Let's go out for a night on the town."

George looked at her warily and asked, "Are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong I would love to go out with you. I always cared about you even when we were in school."

Hermione softly smiled at him and replied, "You know George, just so you know, I always did have a soft spot for you and Fred. I just didn't know how to show it. I was such a swot back then." Hermione growled out of frustration and got up to go to the kitchen.

George got up and followed her. He watched her get a highball glass from the cabinet and pour herself some Firewhisky. When she turned around, she took a long drink from her glass with a thought in her eye. George knew that he should wait for her before saying anything. He knew whatever she came up with will be great for him and hopefully for her. Hermione slammed her glass down and looked him straight in the eyes and declared, "Go take a shower and get dressed up. I am taking you out and I will show the prat that I can be fun. I just bet that he doesn't think that I am fun. HA! I will prove him wrong."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" asked George,

"Yes, George!" exclaimed Hermione, "We are going to grab a quick meal at the Leaky Cauldron, I will give Hannah a quick fire call to reserve a table while you are in the shower."

"Sounds good, Hermione," George amended.

"I am not done, George," retorted Hermione. George's eyebrow quirked. "Then we will go to the hottest ticket in town, The Howl. I love the fact that Dean named it in the memory of Remus and Lavender."

"Me, too," George murmured in agreement.

"Last time Ron and I were there, Dean had a picture of the 'Golden Trio'" Hermione remarked as she put up her hands to show quotes around the title. "It was just after the battle and the three of us were hugging each other. It was beautiful. I wonder what we will see this time around. NOW GO!" Hermione waved him towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, Hermione," exclaimed George, "I am going now. See you in a few minutes." George scurried out of the kitchen because he knew better to piss her off some more.

Hermione poured herself one more glass of Firewhisky to drink while she waited for George to get ready. She knew that he wouldn't keep her waiting too long since he was a businessman. She had to admit their joke shop was ingénue. She shook her head and remembered that she needed to call Hannah. Hermione crouched down in front of the fire after she grabbed a quick handful of Floo powder. She threw it in and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron's office" Hermione stuck her head in to see if Hannah was there and she got lucky. "Hey Hannah!"

Hannah spun around at hearing her name just before she walked the room. She saw that it was Hermione and smiled and replied, "Hey Hermione! How are you? Did you need something?"

Hermione chuckled at Hannah's rapid-fired questions. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. "Yes, Hannah, I will be fine in due time but I am in need of a favor. I would like to reserve a table for two and I want it to be in the middle of the room or make it look like you are making a grand production of taking us to a special table for lovers," answered Hermione with a wink.

"Okay," Hannah said with a confused look on her face. "I should have a free table in a half. Would that be soon enough for you and Ron?" Hermione blanched at Ron's name, which shocked Hannah. "Okay, I take it isn't Ron so who are you bringing?"

"I am so pissed at Ron because he forgot our ANNIVERSARY date and went to a Quidditch match with Marietta Edgecombe instead!" exclaimed Hermione and laughed at Hannah's reaction to her news. "So I decided to take George out for night on the town. He was trying to convince Ron not to go to the match. He knows my wrath so I wasn't too harsh on him. He does look like he could use a night out so I decided we have dinner here and then go to The Howl for dancing. Hell I might even flirt a bit and don't care if I get caught. That is how pissed I am at the moment." Hermione laughed.

"Okay Hermione, I will see that you get what you requested. Anything for a friend and thanks for convincing me to pursue Susan. Merlin knows that I love her," Hannah whispered with a dreamy smile on her face.

"No problem, Hannah. I will see you soon with George and don't forget to play it up a little," giggled Hermione with a smile as she took her head out of the fireplace and canceled the call. 'Hmm… this might be a fun night to flirt with George.' Hermione got up and sat down on the couch to finish her drink while waiting for George.

While Hermione was Floo-calling Hannah, George was in the shower thinking about his 'date' that he suddenly having with Hermione tonight. 'Ron is an idiot. He has a beautiful girlfriend, who he has been taking for granted. I can see that Hermione is done with his lackadaisical attitude towards their relationship. I can see the hurt in her eyes and I hate that Ron upset her again. How many times have I seen her cry out in frustration even when they were at Hogwarts? I remember how hard her third year really was on her. The boys were ignoring her especially Ron because Crookshanks kept going after Scabbers. I wonder if there is story behind it.' George turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist to go into his bedroom.

George went into bedroom and thought very carefully about he was going to wear. He wanted to impress her. He took out a Navy pinstripe suit with a bright Green shirt with a Navy/Green striped tie that matched the shirt. He stuck a green handkerchief into the suit pocket. He put on black dress shoes and added a cushion charm on the soles since it had been a while since he wore them. He heard Hermione finish her Floo call as he was putting on his shoes.

He stood in front of the mirror brushing his hair and decided to give himself one more pep talk before going out to the living room. He looked to the right of his face into the mirror and advised to himself, 'Okay, Forge, this is your one chance to impress her so let her set the pace. On occasion, brush your hand against her to see her reaction. If it is positive, then start flirting with her a bit but not too much. Remember this is her idea. Don't be a git like Ron. You can do this and have a good time with a great friend. Then maybe in the future, after she gets rid of Ron, she will think of you.' George snorted at the last comment as he ran his brush through his hair one last time. He nodded into the mirror before he opened the door to go have some fun with Hermione.

When George walked out to the living room, he leaned at the doorjamb and gazed at her. She was just sitting there drinking her glass of Firewhisky. She just looked so beautiful tonight and he was going to make sure that she knew that whenever possible. "Okay Hermione, do I pass inspection?" enquired George as he walked further into the room.

Hermione got up and spun around so she could get a better look at him. As she walked around the couch, she was gave him a quick look over. She smiled beautifully. She walked around him once to get the full effect of his suit. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on his cheek. "George, you look fantastic! It suits you well. I just wish that Ron had some fashion sense," Hermione sighed. "Never mind that, we are going to try not to think about him tonight too much, okay?" Hermione begged George with her doleful brown eyes.

"Sure thing, Hermione, whatever you want. This is your night and you invited me out for some fun. Let's just do that, alright?" George assured her with a soft hug. "I am assuming that we have a table at Hannah's place." Hermione nodded. "Great! Let's get this evening started! Shall we walk to the Leaky Cauldron, my lady?" George held out his arm. Hermione smiled and slipped an arm under his elbow as they headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter 2

When George double checked and was satisfied with the security of the shop, he turned towards Hermione and placed a hand on her back to help guide her down Diagon Alley in a comfortable silence. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice the chatter going on around them because they ended up holding hands. George was thinking and smiling brightly at the thought that he wore the right suit for tonight. He was happy that he had impressed her so far and hoped it continued through dinner and dancing. George shook his head because he thought that he saw Hermione checking him out. 'Nah!' George stopped just short of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione kept peeking at George as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron. She realized that his hand felt more comfortable in hers. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked in his suit and she appreciated that he took the time to match their outfits. She loved the splash of green that he used because it showed that his old self was still there.

She knew that the Weasley family worried about him after the war ended through the many discussions with Molly. Molly voiced her appreciation to all the help that Hermione and Ron had done for George. Ron did help in the first year while she was in school but once she was out of Hogwarts, he went into Aurory and ignored them both.

Hermione helped George with the business aspect two or three hours a day on the weekends by making sure that his paperwork was to update at the Ministry. She told him to worry about the creative aspect along with the stock. George always made sure to voice his appreciation for her work. Sometimes he would ask for help if he got stuck on a potion.

Her Ministry job title was Department Head for the Developmental Potions and Spells, where they would check any new spells or potions to make sure that it wouldn't harm the Wizarding community. If it passed inspection, they would send a patent to the creator.

"Hermione?" George interrupted her musings. Hermione looked at him with a 'yes' look. "We are here at the Leaky Cauldron." George laughed at her startled look and her looking up at the sign. "Yeah I know. I was surprised that we could walk in silence without it being uncomfortable. I think the only other person that I could do that was Fred." George started to look down when sad thoughts of Fred popped into his brain.

Hermione squeezed his hand for comfort and remarked, "I know what you mean. Ron has to constantly chatter and there are times I just want some peace and quiet to mellow out from work. I even have to tell him to be quiet and he still doesn't get it." Hermione sighed exasperatedly as George nodded in agreement.

"Oh one more thing, I don't know if we are going to sit in the middle or somewhere more private. It depends on Hannah's availability so just go with it, okay?" Hermione explained. She quickly told him her game plan behind the table setting, which surprised George.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Hermione?" asked George.

"Yes, George because I want us to go out and have a fun, flirty night," smirked Hermione. "Just be yourself and we will be fine. Alright?" George nodded and smiled wickedly. "Fantastic! Let's go in and have a great meal!"

They walked into the place and Hermione looked around for Hannah. She just loved how Hannah decorated the place. She painted the walls in a dark red color with an oak trim along the border. It looked more like a pub with the color change. The tables were replaced with sturdy oak tables of round and square shapes. The chairs had a nice dark red cushioning to them that went around the tables. She even replaced the barstools to match the chairs in the dining area. Hermione spotted an empty table in the middle of the room and knew what the plan was going to be. She saw that George figured it out as well. She smirked at him and nodded to Hannah to approach them to seat.

"Hey Hermione and George! Your table is awaiting you," said Hannah. She grabbed two menus before she started leading them around the packed place to their table. George and Hermione greeted people as they walked by. "Here you two go. I hope you have a lovely dinner. Just let Susan know when you are ready to order. We are a little short-handed and she was nice enough to help out." Hermione and Hannah both grinned at that remark. George looked a tad confused. Hermione mouthed 'I will tell you in a minute.' George nodded in understanding. Hermione smiled at him gratefully because Ron never could read her lips no matter how long they have known each other. She figured that Fred and he used to lip read each other all the time.

"Okay, Hannah, thanks for doing this for me," said Hermione with a smile as Hannah waved as she walked away. "George, I don't know if you knew that Hannah and Susan are together. I gave Hannah a nudge to pursue her. Hannah is so happy now that she did." George beamed. "Shall we look at the menu so we can order? I need some food to balance out the Firewhisky in my belly because I didn't get to eat with the craziness at work today."

George tsked at her and scolded her, "Hermione! You know you have to eat something. It helps keep your brain fueled and working properly. You don't want me to set Mother after you, do you?" Hermione's eyes grew wide and she shook her head viciously. "Do I need to start taking you out for Lunch to make sure you eat something?"

Hermione smirked and joked, "Can you afford to sneak away from the shop every day?"

"Yes, if I have to. Verity can watch it for me as she does when I run errands or go on business trips plus Lee stops by when he can," implored George. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Would that mean that I would get to see you all dressed up like this more often?" Hermione purred as she laid her hand on one of his. George dropped his menu with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't expecting her to start flirting this soon. George cleared his throat and nodded. "Perfect!" Hermione softly as she ran her hand up his arm. She lightly stroked his face. She couldn't believe how soft his face felt. He had left a little bit of a stubble on his face. It made him look more ruggedly handsome if that was possible. "Do you know how gorgeous you are, Georgy?" He shook his head. "No? Haven't you been dating lately?" Hermione scrunched up her face as she asked him that question.

"No Hermione, I haven't gone out much. Ever since I lost my ear and then Fred, I haven't felt like a whole person, you know," George replied softly. Hermione's face softened and then her eyes sharpened. "Listen love, don't worry about me because I have been concentrating on getting the shop back up and running. If or when I find love, it will happen; I am not going to force myself out there." Hermione softly smiled in understanding as George took a breath before continuing, "Plus I am honored that a beautiful woman like you asked to go out with you tonight. You do realize that you look smashing in that outfit." Hermione blushed at his latest comment. George looked at her for a second at her blush and had to ask the question that was forever stuck on his mind whenever he saw Ron and her together, "Does Ron ever compliment you when you two go out?"

Hermione shook her and replied, "No, he doesn't unless he hears Harry or someone else complement me first." George groaned at this statement. "I mean he stares at me sometimes, which creeps me out, especially if I am dressed up like this." Hermione waved a hand at herself and George nodded. "But other than that, no, never, not even if I dress in a simple pair of slacks and a nice dress shirt. I think your parents ran dry after you two boys in the common sense department."

"I get what you are saying," George laughed with his assessment.

"Hello Hermione and George! Did I see you wave me over?" asked Susan.

Hermione and George smiled at Susan Bones. She graduated in Hermione's class. Hermione responded to her question, "No, BUT we should order though if that is alright with you, George?" George dipped his head. "So Susan, can you tell me if Hannah made up some of her famous Shepherd's Pie in the kitchen?"

"Yes, she did along with George's favorite for dessert, the blueberry crumb pie," said Susan. George's face light up at the end of that remark.

"Alright, Susan, I think George will agree with me by saying this, we will take two orders of that with a pitcher of Butterbeer." Hermione said while looking at George for assessment. George nodded wholeheartedly.

Susan laughed as she wrote down. "Okay. I will put that in and be right back with the Butterbeer," she replied as she walked away.

George smiled at Hermione and said, "Thanks, Hermione. I am glad that you decided ask me to join you for dinner and a bit of dancing later."

"Aww, George. You are welcome. You were right about the fact that I was really looking forward to go out and have some fun but, of course, Ron had to screw that up royally. That man can't remember anything unless he was sitting on it." Hermione patted his hand before she moved back to allow Susan to put the pitcher on the table with two frosted mugs. "Thanks, Susan," said Hermione as Susan started to walk away.

"Wait Susan!" George shouted, which confused both women. George took a breath and quietly queried, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, George," Susan nodded as she got back to the table.

"Good, is there a more private table?" inquired George. Hermione had a surprised look on her face while Susan was thinking. "The reason I am asking because I deal with the public all day and I just want a quiet area without having to shout to this lovely young lady." Hermione blushed again as Susan smiled.

"I think there is a free booth in the other room. They have privacy wards around them and the wait staff has to wait for the customers to wave for them to approach the table," explained Susan. "I will be right back to let you know." Susan scurried to look for Hannah to check the availability.

Hermione looked at George with a concerned look. "George?" asked Hermione. George looked at her with solemn eyes. "Are you alright? I haven't pushed you too hard to come out with me. Are you uncomfortable with me?"

George held up his hand to stop her running questions. "Hermione, listen love, it has nothing to do with you. I have been becoming more introverted since Fred's death plus loud noisy dining areas bother me more with my one ear." George sighed but smiled at her when he saw that she understood. "I am glad to be out with you because I am due for a speck of fun. Oh look, here is Hannah!" Hannah arrived at the table with a frown. "Uh oh," muttered George.

"Hey you two, Susan told that you were hoping to change tables but I sat someone at the last table I had but I have a suggestion if you are willing. It might cause a bit of controversy though," as Hannah explained the situation. George and Hermione had hopeful looks and nodded to hear the suggestion. "Okay, you two can use Susan and mine's apartment upstairs to eat. You would have plenty of privacy and we would knock on the door to let you know that we are coming in with your food."

George and Hermione looked at each other for a minute. Hermione tilted her head like 'what do you think?' and George pondered as he thought about it. He nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled and let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She turned her head to Susan and remarked, "We agree to the idea. I didn't think about George's hearing issue when we talked earlier."

Hannah smiled and said, "Great! I didn't think it would be an issue. Susan is upstairs already setting up a dining area with a table of two with new pitcher of Butterbeer so leave that here. Shall we?" Hannah waved her arm for them to follow her. She could hear two chair scrap along the floor as the two got up to follow. The diners around them quieted a bit and looked at them in confusion. She ignored them as she led them towards the stairs where the rooms used to be located. When she took over the place, she closed down the inn part and remodeled it into a large apartment for her with a large spare room for any guests.

George waited until Hermione went passed him so he could put a hand on her back as he followed her to their new table. He was a little surprised that Hannah was willing to allow them into her private space. She must have trusted them enough. He wouldn't forget it anytime soon. He must remember to ask Hermione if she thinks they should send flowers in thanks for the privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

When Hermione and George followed Hannah into her apartment with Susan, they were pleasantly surprised with the earth tone décor. Hermione and George caught each other's eyes and grinned at the subtle reminder that they were Hufflepuffs at Hogwarts. It was decorated in blues, greens and a hint of brown. The floors were oaken hardwood with a mix of matching throw rugs. The walls were painted light blue and the furniture were mossy green with blue and brown accent pillows. The green couch was moved in front of one door. Hermione assumed it led to the dining room. There were windows on either side of the fireplace with mossy green curtains with a brown trim.

Hermione smiled at the table that was actually set up near the front of the green marble fireplace, which had magical pictures scattered along the hearth. They had set a small table with a white tablecloth and two dark blue chintzy chairs on either side of it. Susan had lit two blue candles in the middle with a single red rose. She had turned on a magical radio on low for some background music. "This looks great, Hannah and Susan," exclaimed Hermione with George dipping his assessment to Hermione's remark.

Susan, who was waiting for them to arrive, sighed in relief, "Oh good, I am glad that you agreed to this idea. I want to let you two know that I have closed the Floo in the fireplace so you shouldn't get any surprised visitors." Susan held her hand up to stall Hermione's objection. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. They know that they could reach us through the pub."

"Thank you, Susan," Hermione contented in appreciation.

"Now you have a fresh pitcher of Butterbeer so we don't have to worry about spilling the other one. Have a seat and your dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes. Oh and one last thing, if you need to use the bathroom, go through those doors, down the hall and it is the first door on the left," remarked Susan as she pointed to the door that wasn't blocked by the couch as she joined Hannah by the door.

George piped in, "Thank you Susan and Hannah. I just want to let you know that I really appreciate this. It is an honor that you trust us both," as he waved his hand between Hermione and him, "we will not do anything that will break that trust." Hermione bobbed her head.

Susan waved them off and said, "Don't worry about it. It was our pleasure that we can do something for you tonight. I will see you shortly. Enjoy!" Susan shut the door behind them.

George pulled out one of the chintz chairs for Hermione to sit down. "Thanks, George." He went around the other side and sat himself down. He grabbed the pitcher and poured her and him some Butterbeer to drink.

"Thank you, George" said Hermione as she laid her hand on his. Then she held up her mug and cheerfully remarked, "George? Shall we have a toast?" George nodded as he picked up his mug. Hermione took a deep breath, "To us. Let us have a night of fun and laughter."

"Hear, hear," smirked George as he clinked his mug to hers. Hermione rolled her eyes as she laughed at his inside joke. "Seriously though, Hermione, you can do so much better than Ron," George retorted earnestly.

Hermione paused to take a sip of her drink as she looked at him. She could tell he was being serious. She grumbled into her mug and George stared hard at her. Hermione cracked, "I know. I just thought we can work through our issues as we went along. I am now realizing that we are better off being friends." George tilted his head a tad as she continued, "I honestly don't know how we stayed friends at Hogwarts. I mean we constantly argued over everything and don't give me that opposite attract crap."

"Did I say anything?" retorted George as he held up his hands.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry, it really bothers me that he is supposedly one of my best friends and he has no consideration for me. He tries but he always revert back to his old ways. I mean it isn't my fault that he has an emotional range of a teaspoon." George snorted but started coughing because he made a mistake to take a sip when she said that last bit. Hermione got up and patted him on the back and rubbed it for comfort. "Sorry, George. Better?"

"Y-yes, Her-Hermione," stammered George as he tried to clear his throat. "I just never heard you say that about him before. It was funny." Hermione wandlessly conjured a small glass of water for him. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip. "I did notice that you didn't always have a great time with especially your third year." Hermione groaned at the memories of that year as she sat back down. "See what I mean. What was the whole issue with Scabbers anyways?"

Hermione looked at him strange when he asked that question. "You never heard the story?" asked Hermione.

George shook his head and replied, "No we didn't. All we knew was that Ron lost Scabbers and got an owl somehow."

"That owl came from Sirius. He felt bad for Ron. I would have thought that you would have had a family meeting about that rat," spat Hermione. George looked at her in surprise.

"Okay, let me ask you a couple of quick questions," pondered Hermione. George tipped his head to hear her more clearly even though the music was barely audible. "When you had the map, you never noticed anything strange on it?"

George shook his head, "No, we mostly used the map to sneak down to the kitchens or to prank other houses."

"Honestly!" Hermione exasperated, "You didn't find it odd that an ordinary common rat lived a long time?" exclaimed Hermione.

George shrugged his shoulders.

There was knock on the door and a moment's pause before Susan walked in with their plates, a bread basket and two bread plates with a couple of pats of butter each following her into the room. She carefully placed the plates down in front of them and then placed the rolls off to the side on table for them. She smiled at them and breathed, "Enjoy your dinner. If you need anything else, just send a patronus to me, okay?"

Hermione answered, "Sure and this looks awesome, Susan." George bobbed his head in agreement as he sniffed the plate.

"Great and Enjoy!" called out Susan as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Hermione noticed that George was interested in the story. She took a deep breath and began her tale, "Ok, I will explain my third year while we eat. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure Hermione. Roll?" asked George as he took a roll and gestured to give it to her first.

Hermione smiled as she took one. "Thanks, you have better manners than Ron." Hermione ripped the roll in half and spread butter on it before she decided to continue her story. "Ready for it? It is quite a story."

"Woman, I feel like you are trying to get out of telling the story!" exclaimed George. Hermione glared at him. George put his hands up and remarked, "Sorry, shutting up now. Continue." Hermione started to tell him how it had started when she got Crookshanks and how it took an instant dislike to Scabbers even at the shop. "Really? I just thought that Ron was overreacting as usual."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "Nope, Ron had to chase after Scabbers out of the shop."

George remarked, "Ah… okay. That makes sense. Please continue."

George took a bite of his meal and groaned, "Excuse me, Hermione but this is the best Shepherd's Pie I have ever had. It is better than Mum's and I didn't think anyone could top her cooking barring the house elves." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, George. I don't come here often but when I do, I check to see if she has any in the back." Hermione said laughing. "I don't know if I want to know how her pies taste. It's too bad she is in love with Susan." Hermione smirked at her own witty comment.

"Hey!" shouted Hermione as she tried to catch the roll that was thrown at her. She ended up batting it onto the table. "George, I don't want a food fight with these nice clothes."

George deflated a bit and realized that Hermione was right and he put the other roll back onto the plate and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"It is okay, George," remarked Hermione waved it off.

She continued on with the story about how Crookshanks kept going after the rat and it would piss Ron off. "Then Christmas came and I got both boys mad at me," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I noticed when we got back from break, you three were opposite sides of the room again," remarked George.

Hermione sighed and explained, "You know how Harry got a new Firebolt for Christmas?" George nodded. "It came with no note and with Sirius on the run and we didn't know his innocence then, I thought he sent it to him jinxed." George nodded in understanding. "So I went to Professor McGonagall after dinner and she confiscated it from him before they got a chance to ride it. Of course, they were pissed and thought that I went behind his back." Hermione exhaled and gave him a small smile when he put his hand on hers for comfort. "I was only looking out for him as a friend. Harry came to me and we discussed it and we apologized to each other. Ron, on the other hand, had apologized but that lasted not even thirty minutes because it was the same night that Scabbers disappeared and bloodied his sheets."

George looked at her quizzically. "Wait a second. Are you telling me that Scabbers wasn't truly a rat but someone in disguise?" Hermione nodded. George sat back on his chair and thought about it for a second. "Hey Hermione, was it a man named Peter?" Hermione looked surprised. "I do recall seeing that name on the map near Percy and/or Ron but we didn't really think anything of it at the time."

Hermione groaned and said, "I wish you had because that was Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of the Potters." Hermione laughed at his shocked look on his face. "Yes, Peter Pettigrew was one of the Marauders as well. He was Wormtail." Hermione spat out in disgust. "He certainly looked like a rat in his human form. He was only alive because Harry won't allow Sirius or Remus to kill him because his father wouldn't want that." George nodded. "So that is the third year in a nutshell, Peter being Scabbers and them hating me for wanting to protect Harry among other little things."

George was patting her hand again to give her comfort from her difficult story. While he was patting it, he felt a subtle hint of magic. He knew that she could tell that he felt it by his slightly puzzled expression. He tried to grab her hand before she yanked away from him. Hermione had a slightly scared look on her face. George gently asked her, "What is it, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head and clammed up.

"Come on, Hermione," pleaded George, "I know that you are trying to hide something. I did the same thing after I lost my ear. Fred made me realize in a dream after the war that I should wear it proudly like a badge of honor. I stopped covering it up. See?" George pushed his hair aside to show her the healed slightly gaping hole where his ear was.

Hermione let out a strangle cry as she walked over to the window, but she didn't see the street nor the people outside. She was back in that place, all those years ago, feeling those feelings she felt. But it was too much even now after all this time; she felt like she was drowning on the air in the room.

George got up and put his arms around her slightly shaking body and hugged her from behind. "It is okay, Hermione," whispered George. "You have nothing to be ashamed about at all. Please tell me. It will make you feel better in the end."

Hermione slowly turned around in his arms and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes. She believed him and realized that he wouldn't hurt her like Ron has in the past.

Hermione took a deep breath while wiping some of her tears away. George had relaxed his hold on her a bit. "When we were on the run, we were all captured by the snatchers," Hermione softly explained without trying to breakdown. George's eyes widened.

"Yeah, so we ended up going to the Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix was there. We had just gotten the Gryffindor Sword just before that. She took a special interest in me because I was a mudblood and they couldn't prove that Harry was Harry because I hexed his face to swell up. She sent the other two to the dungeons with the other prisoners. She kept me there and then she…" Hermione broke down and started to cry.

George pulled her into a hug again and rubbed his hands up and down her back to comfort her as he whispered soothing words until she calmed down again to talk. She pulled away and said, "Thanks, George." He nodded.

"Anyways she tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse while questioning me. She ended using a cursed blade on my arm to never let me forget what I am; A Mudblood." Hermione spat out the last part.

George stopped his movements and glared at her and snapped, "Never call yourself that again!" He shook her slightly to get the point across, which shocked Hermione. George took a deep breath before he continued, "I am to assume that Ron and Harry know about it, yes?" Hermione nodded. "Did Ron comfort you and try to tell you otherwise?" Hermione's look said otherwise. George sighed in exasperation. "What I am going to do with that boy? He didn't try to be a Malfoy and keep throwing it in your face?" Hermione shrugged. "Hermione, please tell me."

She looked up into George's eyes and softly replied, "Sometimes when he would get mad at me, he would throw that at me to wound me. He knows that I think that no one else would want me." George growled at the answer. It startled her. "What? Who is going to want a scarred war veteran with nightmares from it?"

George let go of Hermione so he could put his hands gently on her face as he softly replied, "Oh Hermione, you honestly don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Hermione shook her head. George rested his head on her forehead and quietly muttered, "My brother is a wanker."

He took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful tearful coffee colored eyes and whispered, "Hermione, I am going to tell you this until you believe it. You are absolutely beautiful. Not only on the outside but the inside too. You have a wonderful sense of honor and integrity that outshines everyone else. I have to tell you that you have more admirers than you realize from men and women. Hell even Draco respects you." Hermione cracked a watery smile as he gave her his handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"One more thing, love," whispered George, "not all the Weasley boys love you like a sister. Some of us love you to pieces but didn't want to get in the way of Ron. If you ever leave him, you might be surprised just who will ask you out. You have to remember one thing."

George gently tilted Hermione's face so she can see the truth in his as he breathed, "Most of our generation was in the war sometime while at Hogwarts so they will understand the nightmares and the pain that you are going through. They won't care about the scars. Hell if I had a chance, I would date you and treat you a hell of a lot better than moRon."

Hermione looked surprised and replied in a shocked tone, "Really, George?" George nodded his head. "Wow. I just don't know what to say but thank you. I think I needed to hear that. Ginny tried to tell me but I just didn't want to believe her." Hermione hugged George and whispered, "Thank you, George for opening my eyes." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned his head at the last second because he didn't hear what she said. "Wha-" George started to ask but it was stopped by a pair of the warmest, softest lips he had ever kissed. George and Hermione's heads jerked back in shock. They were surprised to see desire that was sparked by the briefest touch. Both felt the fireworks that the kiss set off. They didn't know if they wanted to continue with this sudden rush of feelings or back away. George started to inch forward and Hermione didn't stop him.

KNOCK KNOCK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter 4

Hermione and George jumped apart and Hermione turned back around to look out the window to hide her beet red face and to finish wiping her tears away. Susan walked into the room and stopped for a second. "I was wondering if you wanted your dessert," she enquired as she walked further into the room.

George turned to Hermione and asked, "Did you have enough of your dinner?"

Hermione nodded and whispered, "Yes."

George squeezed her hand before he turned around and answered, "Yes, we would love our dessert now."

George gave Susan a smile to show that everything was fine. He noticed that Susan kept looking at Hermione worried as she cleared away the dinner dishes and placed the dessert plates in its place.

George waved her closer to the door when she was done. Susan came over with a questioning look on her face. "It's alright, Susan. Hermione had to relive something that she wasn't prepared to experience again from the war. She is just trying to reorganize her emotions and settle her nerves."

Susan's face softened at the explanation. "I understand completely. Hannah and I have our moments," Susan softly replied as she squeezed his hand before she closed the door again as she left the room.

George stared at Hermione's for a few seconds before he realized that they needed to lighten their moods and their conversations before this night dragged them down by their emotions. As George started to walk over to the table, he lightly asked in the silliest imperial voice he could manage, "Would my lady like to join me at the table for dessert?"

Hermione chuckled as her heart warmed at his goofiness. She was so glad that she was out with him instead of Ron at the moment. Ron would have kept on harping her about whatever or he would stayed mad at her for rehashing the past. Hermione wiped her tears away and turned around with a smile and softly replied, "Certainly, my lord."

Hermione walked over to the table and sat back down. She looked at the Blueberry Crumb pie and it looked delightful. "OOO George, this looks really good." George nodded as he took a bite and moaned as the flavor blasted into his mouth. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as she took her first bite. "Oh wow. This is AMAZING!"

"I know, right? I asked her once where she learned to cook and she told me when she first started at Hogwarts, she and Susan would go to the kitchens and asked them to teach her how to cook," George answered her inquiring look on her face. She looked surprised. "Yeah, I know. I didn't think they had time for that." George laughed. Hermione gave him a semi-glare.

George put up his hands and said "Relax Hermione, Fred and I didn't bother them too much plus they love helping us."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head. "How about we ask each other questions that we don't know about the other while finishing dessert?" asked George.

Hermione moved her head to the side for a second and nodded her head and insisted, "I go first." George dipped his head in agreement. "Hmm… I just remembered something that happened a long time ago and have been meaning to ask you or Fred about it." George looked at her curiously. "During my second year Christmas break, I ended up in the Hospital Wing for a bad reaction to a Polyjuice Potion." Hermione waved him off as his eyes got wide. "I turned into a cat and I had made that potion perfectly."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. That isn't an easy one to make. Both Fred and I have tried and somehow would miss a step," blurted George. Hermione beamed at his remark.

"Anyways, I was tucked into a corner with a curtain around me so no one could see or tease me," recalled Hermione. "I do remember one time where I was woken up by you two voices talking to Madam Pomfrey. I heard her mumble something about being just like Albus, which confused me." George nodded his head in memory. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

George sighed and took a sip of his Butterbeer before answering, "Yeah, it was one of our most embarrassing moments at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin it happened while it was still Christmas break. Fred and I were working on a prank for the Slytherins and it totally backfired onto us."

"Oh?" Hermione replied curiously by tilting her head during the tale.

"We were planning to change their skin tones to be different colors of the rainbow," George continued as he shook his head. Hermione started to smile and was trying not to laugh. "The spell backfired on us and turned our juniors into a rainbow colored ones and it added pots of gold at the end." Hermione burst out laughing. She had to grab the table from falling off the chair.

"Good thing, Seamus wasn't around," joked Hermione, "He would have wanted your pot of gold." She had a fit of giggles at the image while George went pale at the thought.

George shook his head and sputtered, "Bloody Hell, Hermione, I didn't need that visual in my head." Hermione tried to catch her breath but would start snickering at the image. George narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly. Hermione's eyes widen as she realized that it was his turn to ask a question. "Ok, it is my turn." Hermione gulped in nervousness. "So Miss Granger, what kind of naughty little things do you wear under your robes, my love? Do you match your bra and knickers or do you wear lacy lingerie?"

Hermione's eyes slowly went back to normal as she took a deep breath and then slyly smirked at George. "You really want to know," Hermione challenged as she waggled her eyebrow. George nodded with a slight grin on his face. "Okay, I am going to let you in a little secret."

"Ooo a secret about Miss Mione," George jested as his eyebrows quirked.

"Books isn't the only thing that I spurge on. I buy underwear that makes me feel beautiful. I love the feel of silk or lace on my body. It makes me feel feminine," Hermione revealed.

"Hermione, you are the most feminine woman I know outside maybe Fleur," asserted George. Hermione shook her head. George growled and barked, "Look at me, Hermione." Hermione's face snapped up and looked into his blue eyes. "You are one of the most beautiful women in the Wizarding World and I will keep repeating it until you are start believing it. Now tell me what you are wearing at the moment?"

Hermione could see the truth in his expressive eyes. She gave him a slight smile and softly replied, "Thanks George. So you really want to know what I am wearing under this outfit." George waggled his eyebrow, which caused Hermione to laugh lightly.

"Hmm…let me think." Hermione tapped her chin as she thought back when she got ready for tonight. "Did I wear a bra?" muttered Hermione, "or did I just magicked my breasts to stay up." George's eyes widened as he heard her mumble to herself. He felt a slight tug in his pants as the visions went through his head. "Did I wear my favorite black lacy boy shorts that are almost sheer to the skin? I need to take a peek." Hermione leaned over the table a bit she could use the candlelight to see.

George gulped and was thankful that he was sitting down because this little peek show was making him a bit uncomfortable at the moment. He slightly shifted as Hermione look down her vested area of her outfit and slowly ran her hands down her body. He couldn't see any bra straps or even the tops the cups; all he saw was the top of the swells of her creamy white breasts. He couldn't see what she was doing below the table. He noticed that she shifted ever so slightly. George's eyes widened when he realized that she was touching herself with him sitting there. George wasn't able to stop the low moan that escaped based by his visuals.

Hermione's head jerked up at hearing George moan and realized that his eyes were full of hunger and desire for her. She was so wrapped up in her investigative touches that she forgot for second that they were together. Hermione blushed and took a slow steadying breath and breathlessly purred, "Enjoy the show, George?"

George had to shift in the chair and groaned at the tightness of groin. "You have no idea but I still couldn't tell what you are wearing, Mione," grumbled George.

Hermione smirked at his discomfort despite the fact that her nipples hardened a bit from her own touch. "I am only wearing the black lacy boy shorts that are so comfortable," purred Hermione.

George's eyes nearly popped out from her sexy remark. He was picturing her naked on his bed with just the black lacy underwear. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to control his desire for her.

"So George?" He heard say in a sultry voice. His eyes popped opened and saw her flashing a flirty smile. "My turn, so what did you bad boy wear under your clothes: briefs, boxers or commando," purred Hermione as she caressed his hand.

George started to chuckle menacing, which made Hermione look at him in surprise. "So the Great Hermione Granger wants to know what the bad boy prankster wears under his pants." Hermione nodded in confusion. "Would you love to find out the easy way with me dropping my pants or wait to see how this night goes," George sinisterly remarked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and retorted, "How about neither and just tell me, you prat."

George deflated at the response and smirked as he responded, "Okay, the question was boxers, briefs or commando…" Hermione nodded. "Well…the answer is this: No, no, and not quite."

Hermione sputtered, "Wait, What?"

"Ah…I got your attention, did I?" George replied cheerfully, "We used to wear boxers until we turned 17. Our mother sent us a practical joke by knitting us these soft cozies that cover our manhood." George chuckled at Hermione's shocked face. "Mind you we didn't get them until we went home for Easter break. We found a package on our beds. We laughed at first but then decided to try it out for a lark. It was surprisingly more comfortable and better than the boxers. We went to mother privately asked her to make more. Her face was priceless," laughed George at the memory.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that you and Fred wore these cozies that one would normally make for their tea pots around your cock?" enquired Hermione as she waved her hand towards his lower part of the body.

George confirmed with a smirk, "Yes, yes we did."

Hermione shook her head and exclaimed, "You two are something else. One question though," Hermione wondered, "Didn't it get in the way on the broom?"

George shook his head and confessed, "The cushioning charm on the broom helped with that."

"Really? Interesting..." trailed Hermione as she started to gaze off the distance and felt her body start to tingle at the thought of him practically naked except the knitted cozy around his member and its balls. Hermione groaned.

George smirked realized that Hermione was getting turned on because he can see that her nipples are poking through the outfit top. He remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He shook his head and looked down at the table and realized that they were done with their dessert. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Hermione jumped slightly in her seat and blushed at her thoughts. She put her hands on her cheeks to hide the blush while she gazed and listened to his question. "Could you send a patronus to one of them? It looks like we are done and I would like to get onto the next part of our evening, The Howl."

"Sure George," responded Hermione as she turned her body towards the door and shouted, "Expecto Patronum." An otter patronus came out of her wand and waited for instruction. "Let Susan know that we are all set and would like the bill."

She turned back to George after the patronus disappeared. She looked at him with sad eyes and quietly clarified her thought that was running through her brain, "You haven't been able to conjure one since Fred died, have you?"

George trembled as tears started to go down his face. "Oh George," Hermione softly commented as she got up and pulled him up to give him a comforting hug. "Let it out, George. I know that it hurts."

He gave her a Weasley squeeze and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem, love, why don't you go into the bathroom and refresh yourself before Susan gets here," Hermione suggested as she gave him a gentle nudge towards the hall that had the bathroom. George nodded as he walked out of the room as there was a knock on the door.

Hermione took a deep breath as she turned towards both Hannah and Susan, whom just came into the room, and solemnly remarked, "Hey ladies, I want to thank you again for letting George and I use this lovely area tonight. It turned out that some things became a bit emotional at times," remarked Hermione with a small smile. "George went into the bathroom for a second to gather himself. I forgot that he hasn't been able to do the Patronus since Fred died." All three ladies sadly sighed at the lost friend and comrade.

"Do you have the check for me to pay for it?" asked Hermione.

Hannah held out her hand to give Hermione the check. "I hope you had a great dinner though," enquired Hannah.

Hermione beamed and exclaimed, "The food was bloody brilliant. I am so glad that I don't come here often or I would lose my girly figure." The ladies laughed.

"Great! I know how much you love that Shepherd's Pie and how George loved his Blueberry Crumb. As soon as I heard your plan, I got right in the kitchen and whipped them up real quick," Hannah explained.

"Thank you, Hannah," George responded as he walked back into the room. "You didn't have to go all that trouble. It was all delicious. The whole dinner rivaled my mother's and that is saying something."

Hannah blushed at the compliment. She looked at Hermione and saw that she had agreed with what George said. "Wait a minute. He is telling the truth?" she said in a shocked voice. They nodded. "I guess Hermione you would know being friends with the family since you came into this world."

Hermione concurred, "Yes, he is telling the truth and your praise was well-deserved."

"WOW! I have always heard about Mrs. Weasley's cooking and had hoped that I could cook just as well as her," marveled Hannah.

George smiled and informed, "I will let her know that she needs to join me to lunch one day next week or actually join us for Lunch." He was looking at Hermione as he finished the remark.

Hermione huffed as she remembered his promise to take her out to eat when she was at work.

"Have we settled the bill yet?" inquired George.

Hermione shook her head as she took out 20 galleons to cover the bill and tip and handed it to Hannah. "Here you go, Hannah and take it all because I want you to go out sometime soon on us for thanks for helping us out tonight," insisted Hermione as she pushed it back into her hands. "Please, Hannah." Hannah deflated and gracefully dipped her head in accordance.

Hermione waited until she sent the dirty plates and the settled bill away before she gave Hannah and Susan a hug of gratitude. George did the same when Hermione let them go. They all walked downstairs and headed to the door.

"Thank you for enjoyable meal and beautiful view from the window. We are headed to The Howl for some boogieing to work off this meal," quipped Hermione.

"It was no problem, Hermione and George, and have some fun for us." Susan slyly responded as she wrapped her arm around Hannah's waist.

"You two behave," teased George. Susan stuck out her tongue. Hannah and Hermione laughed at their antics.

"Come you, silly boy," chuckled Hermione. "Let's go dancing!" George bobbed his head as he held out his arm for her. They waved good-bye to the ladies and walked in the direction of The Howl.

Susan and Hannah looked at each other and smiled as Hannah whispered, "She is dating the wrong Weasley. I have never seen her leave with Ron with a smile because they end up arguing about something." Susan concurred. "We better get back to work, my love because we are still busy." Susan sighed as she gave Hannah one last one peck on the lips before they went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks. If you want, I have 'Stroking' by Clarence Carter in this chapter. Play it when you get to the part. Hehe. I don't own the song either sadly.**

Chapter 5

While Hermione and George were approaching the hottest nightclub, George looked at her and gently whispered, "I haven't forgotten our talk about your hidden scar. We will be revisiting it over the week-end, and don't even think about trying to hide. I have my ways of finding you." Hermione sighed and dipped her head in acceptance of her fate on Saturday morning.

As they approached the two story stucco building, that's located down the street not far from the Leaky Cauldron. It was painted with a brushed look in Chocolate brown and a bright white moon near the top of the building. Attached the building was a wrought iron sign that has a howling wolf head inside a moon; above it said The Howl.

They could see there was a long line already waiting to get into the club. Hermione could see that Pavarti Patil was standing there with a clipboard. She was wearing a simple dark brown polo with club's symbol on the breast and a pair of black skinny jeans. Standing behind her was Millicent Bulstrode and Dudley Dursley and they were wearing tight black tees that said Security across the front and a big picture of the club symbol on the back along with a pair of loose fitted jeans.

"Oh good, Milly and Big D are working. We shouldn't have any war gossip-monger issues," Hermione expressed happily with a smile.

George looked at her strangely and inquired, "What? Wait, that's Millicent Bulstrode." George pointed to the female bouncer. "When did she start looking good plus I thought you two didn't get along in school."

"Don't let Big D hear you say that," remarked Hermione as she waved him off. She turned and leaned in a little so he could hear her explain over the crowd noise, "Do you remember hearing Draco getting punched near the end of my third year?" George bobbed his head. "That was me." Hermione cackled at George's reaction which drew the attention of everyone in front of the building including the troupe.

"Hey Hermione! Come on up to the door and bring the shocked George with you," yelled Millicent as she waved at her. Hermione grinned as she tugged George towards the trio. She let him go and gave Milly a hug and then in turn gave Dudley one along with Pavarti.

"How are all of you doing tonight?" smirked Hermione. "Are we still turning our wands in at the door?"

"We are doing well, thank you," replied Pavarti.

Dudley interjected, "Yes, you magic people still turn in your wands."

"Great but how are the lovebirds doing?" coaxed Hermione, which made Dudley and Millicent blushed.

Hermione's eye caught George's confused look and realized that he haven't been there before. "George, Dean made it policy that all wooden wands are turned in to prevent duels here," smirked Hermione as George shoved her shoulder at her joke.

"Anyways, I think it is great idea. Don't get us wrong; I am sure that these two have busted up a fight or two." The two bouncers dipped their heads in affirmation. "Plus I doubt Big D here," Hermione jerks her thumb at the big muscly guy, "will allow Milly get hurt since they have been dating for a while now."

"Cool. I can see that it is beneficial to you both," rejoiced George his acceptance of their relationship. "How did you meet anyways?"

Millicent looked at Dudley and he waved at her to answer the question. She smiled at his gracious gesture and replied, "I ran into him literally. He was here at Diagon Alley with his cousin, Harry." George's eyes popped and muttered a swear word which caught everyone off guard. "What?"

George took a deep breath as Hermione gave his hand a squeeze of comfort because she realized that he had just remembered the prank that the twins pulled on Dudley. "Dudley, I…," George stammered and swallowed nervously. Dudley looked at him slightly confused. George tried again, "I owe you a big apology or actually Fred and I do." Dudley slowly started to recognize him. George put his hand up. "I must confess that Fred and I were young and stupid. We got in so much trouble with Mum for it, ask Hermione. My mother isn't quiet when she yells."

"No kidding," Hermione muttered her agreement.

"Please I hope you accept my heartfelt apology for pranking you with that piece of candy," pled George/

Dudley paused to think about it and he saw that he was sincere. Dudley held out his hand and George let out a breath as he shook Dudley's hand. "Listen George, I accept your apology. I realized later on while my family was in hiding during what should have been Harry's last year that you two were just looking out for him like a brother. I wish that I had treated him like a brother instead of a bully that I was," regretted Dudley.

He paused to take a breath as Milly rubbed his back. She knew about his history with Harry. "When he saved me for the Dementors, it opened my eyes and made me understand why it was good to have a wizard in the house. Too bad it took me two more years to tell him that he was alright in my book. Dad was pissed at me for it but Mom told him off. I was shocked at first but it dawned on me that she was worried about Harry," related Dudley.

"At least you told him before you left him at the house," George gave credence to his explanation and smiled, "I believe it gave him a little confidence boost." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Glad to hear that tidbit. Shall we start over, George?" proposed Dudley. "I am sorry to hear about your twin. I bet you two were hell on the professors." Everyone started to laugh as they remembered the antics from the twins.

George gave Dudley a forlorn smile but yelped when he got smacked in the head by Hermione. "Knock it off, George. We are supposed to be having fun, remember?" snapped Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, woman," cried out George as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see that you are still beating the boys up," chuckled Milly. The rest of her crew looked at her confused. "Seriously, you all didn't hear what she did back in our third year?" They shook their heads. Millicent huffed. "She was the one that punched Draco in the face. I believe it was the same day you left Divination."

Hermione smirked.

"I was so happy that someone finally clocked him one that I went to apologize to her about what happened the year before. We would meet in the Library on occasions when I needed something explained," recalled Millicent as the two girls smiled at the memories.

"Yeah. I was a little leery about talking to you at first but you blurted out 'I'm sorry' before I could say anything, which was good because it made me pause and listen," Hermione reminisced, "we gave ourselves nicknames like Milly and Mia to get each other's attention."

Milly grinned evilly at the statement. "Yeah, we did and I am so glad we did that," smirked Millicent. "It kept confusing the others when I used Mia." They cracked up laughing.

"When I started dating this big guy," she pointed to Dudley. "I asked Dean if he would hire him as a muscleman. He said he would talk to Harry first before making a decision. After Harry told him that Dudley was a boxing champ at his own school and checking out his size, Dean was quick to snap him up. He has even helped me with an exercise program to make me stronger not only physically but mentally too." Dudley got a huge hug and a peck on the cheek after she finished her explanation.

George looked impressed.

Hermione clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention and turned to Pavarti and chimed in, "Who will be guarding our wands tonight and is there any press around to give me trouble?"

Pavarti started to shake her head before she answered Hermione's questions, "You shouldn't have any press issues because we haven't seen any so far and to answer your other question, Luna is here moonlighting and helping us out."

"Luna is here?" exclaimed Hermione. Pavarti acknowledged the retort. "Sweet. I haven't seen her in a while. George, let's go!" The trio burst out laughing at Hermione dragging George through the door.

"Hey George and Hermione," squealed Luna as she came around the counter to give them a big squeeze. "It has been ages since I have seen you last. How is life treating you two?"

George joked, "A bit holey! OW! Hermione!" George jumped away from his date, "Must you keep hitting me."

"Yes!" Hermione and Luna shouted. They looked at each other and started giggling. George just shook his head.

"Anyways, Luna, everything is fine with George and his business. I have been keeping up with his business aspect of it on the week-ends. Work has been busy for me per usual. I am assuming that the Quibbler is doing fine, right?" prodded Hermione.

"Oh yes, The Quibbler is doing splendid since the war ended. Dean asked for my help tonight because he was short-handed," replied Luna beaming. Hermione gave her one of her Cheshire grins. "Let's get you checked in before it gets too crowded in here."

Hermione finally took notice what Luna was wearing. She had on a simple black dress with splashes of lavender and browns on it; it was striking on her. She still had her Butterbeer corks around her neck, which made Hermione and George look amused to each other.

"Okay, who would like to go first?" questioned Luna.

"Ladies first," suggested George as he waved his hand for Hermione to go first.

"Thanks, George," acknowledged Hermione.

"Alright, here is your slip for pick up," explained Luna.

"Thanks, Luna," cheered Hermione and turned to George, "Your turn, George."

George stepped up and Luna repeated the process. George murmured, "Thanks, Luna." Luna beamed at him.

"Well George, shall we see what Seamus is spinning tonight?" Hermione inquired while holding her hand out and George slipped his hand into hers.

As they walked toward the door, they could feel the bass vibrations. "Sounds like he is hopping tonight!" howled Hermione as her head started to bop.

George opened a thick glassed door that had The Howl's symbol etched into it and he turned towards Hermione with merriment in his blue eyes, "After you, my lady." George made a huge arm sweeping gesture towards the music.

Hermione laughed in delight at his antics and curtseyed before she strolled passed him and immediately saw Dean. She waved enthusiastically at him. He had a surprised look on his face and came over to give her a bear hug.

"Hermione! George!" Dean called out in a shocked voice. "How wonderful to see you both! George?" George looked at his mouth so he could read it. "Have you been here before?"

"No mate," shouted George as he shook his head.

"NO? Okay, just tell Cormac that the first drink for you two is on the house from me. Okay?" Dean shouted back so he can be heard over the music. George saluted to show that he heard him. "Go on ahead, George. I need to ask Hermione something real quick."

Hermione mouthed 'Firewhisky' to George. He bobbed his head before he left them alone for a few minutes.

Hermione looked at Dean and realized that he was wearing a dark brown polo shirt with the club's symbol on it with a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She shook her head and realized that he said something to her. She looked sheepish and screamed, "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Dean jerked his head saying to follow him and Hermione dipped her head to say go ahead. He led her to a little hallway that led to his office. He turned around and enquired again, "Is George okay? Is he going to be able to hear in here?"

Hermione gave Dean a grateful smile and replied, "Yes, he should be okay for the most part although he does sometimes have a hard time hearing." Dean bobbed his head. "That is why he was looking at your lips a few minutes ago to read them."

"Ah…gotcha," remarked Dean. "Well Hermione, if you two need someplace quiet to talk or to get away from this crazy crowd that Seamus loves to wind up. I love that man but sometimes…" They chortled at the thoughts of their youth before it got crazy. "Listen, the last door on the right upstairs will be free for you two. Use it when you aren't dancing, okay?" Dean looked serious when he told her.

"Thanks, Dean!" Hermione gave him a hug of appreciation. "I better go find him. I don't know if he forgave Cormac for his arrogance while they were both at Hogwarts," Hermione retorted with a chuckle at Dean's face. "Don't worry. He has been a good boy tonight. He even apologized to Big D for a prank that that the twins pulled years ago, which Dudley just waved off." Dean smiled in appreciation.

Hermione turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw George leaning against the wall with two Firewhiskys in his left hand. "GEORGE! You scared me," shrieked Hermione.

"Damn Mione," hollered George. "I forgot how loud you can get." He put his finger in his ear to make it stop ringing.

"Sorry, George," Hermione said a bit softer. "Do you want to see the area that we can hang without interruptions?"

"Sure," called out George.

"Follow me." Hermione walked out of the hallway and stopped for a few minutes to take a look at the place. Dean did an awesome job decorating the place.

The walls were painted in rich lavender and the bar along the far wall was a dark teak wood with high dark chocolate brown leather barstools.

She saw that Cormac McLaggen was working the bar. He was their best bartender. Hermione was thankful that he had changed since Hogwarts. He lost most of his arrogance and became a better man because his change of attitude. She noticed that he has bulked up a bit. He must be working out with Dudley.

The dance floor was over to the far right of the building with black and white marbled floor with a pop art design on the open wall of Remus and Lavender. It reminded her if Andy Warhol's designs. In the far corner, Seamus was spinning around in his area having a blast spinning muggle and Wizarding tunes alike. He saw that she was looking and gave her a big wave. She waved back as she looked at the scattered tables and chairs around the room.

Dean had the same dark chocolate leather seats with low glass tables that open to him to use her bluebell flame to draw light for the clubbers to see. She looked up to the ceiling and grinned at the beautifully twinkling night with a bright moon shining down around the dance floor. She also noticed scattered paintings of his all throughout the club. She was curious what was on the canvases.

"Hermione, are you ready to move?" drawled George. Hermione signaled with her head. "Then show me this area please."

Hermione turned around real quick to take one of the drinks, then she took a sip before she grabbed his hand to pull him towards the stairs that were twenty feet from the hallway. She reasoned that it was easy access for Dean to run up there if needed.

The stairs and hallway was the same black and white marble like the rest of the downstairs and the paint scheme followed them as well. She followed Dean's directions and led George to the last room on the right. She turned the door handle and walked into a lovely small room with a couple of loveseats and a table like downstairs. There was a little wet bar with Firewhisky on it. Hermione shut the door after George strolled in behind her.

"This place is awesome, Hermione!" cheered George. I saw one of his paintings and it was Harry doing his famous Quidditch move, the Wronski Feint to win that match where we had Snape as the referee. It moved, Hermione!" THUNK! George stopped talking and looked at her with alarm by the look on her face. Hermione looked pissed as she mopped up the spilt Firewhisky. "What?" whimpered George?

"You just had to bring up QUIDDITCH!" chided Hermione. George facepalmed himself at his stupid mistake. "Really George, I just didn't want to think about what your moron of a brother is doing at the moment," hissed Hermione as she threw the wet napkin in the trash and grabbed a full bottle of Firewhisky to top off her drink.

George walked over to the table so he could sit down on one of the leather chairs and grab the bottle after she was done with it. Hermione plopped onto her chair and sighed miserably.

George could see that Hermione was starting to get upset again. He saw a tear started to go down her face. "Here Hermione," offered George as he gave her his handkerchief again. She had returned it to him while they were walking to the club.

"Thanks," muttered Hermione as she accepted it with a watery smile.

"I thought we are supposed to be having fun," reminded George with a slight smirk on his face. Hermione sniffed. "We aren't doing a good job of it, are we?" Hermione shook her head.

George startled Hermione out of her morbid thoughts by getting up after he put his glass down on the table. He put out his hand with an optimistic look on his face. "Shall we dance?"

Hermione's lips curled up slightly as she put her hand into his. She was once again reminded just how comfortable they felt together. With Ron, she felt like her hands swamped in his. She jerked herself back to attention when George started pulling her towards the stairs. "Hey George?" started Hermione, "I need to use the bathrooms at the bottom of the stairs near the hallway." George squeezed her hand to let her know that he heard her. She squeezed back.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, George turned around and stated, "Okay Hermione, I am going to wait for you here against the wall." Hermione bobbed her head in acceptance as she went in the ladies room.

George leaned back against the railing and people watched.

Hermione took only five minutes and came out looking refreshed. As she grabbed his hand and beamed at George, she prompted, "Ready?" George grinned back as they headed out to the dance floor. They used their free hands to wave to other people they knew.

She turned around just as the music changed. It was a muggle song called Strokin' by Clarence Carter. Hermione had to burst out laughing and chortled, "I haven't heard that song in ages and it always crack me up. Let's dance!"

George whispered, "Are we having fun yet?" as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hermione grinned widely as she started to rub her hands up and down his back. George had wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands were roaming a bit. Their bodies were moving in sync. He would slide his right hand past her butt a little to tease her with his movements. She would squeeze his delicious looking butt in his suit. When she did that, he would pull her a bit closer. Soon there was no space between their bodies. They were so engrossed into the song that they were starting to get hyperaware of each other's body's reaction. Hermione's thoughts started to drift to that cock sock that he was wearing. She started to notice that the pants were getting a bit tighter when she would slide her body along his as she dipped down a little.

George groaned when he realized that not only was he getting turned on this almost erotic dance with her but that she was starting to feel something because she would bite her lower lip whenever he grinded into her bit at the stroking word from the song. His senses went into overdrive with unique scent of vanilla and something else that he hasn't figured out what yet. He could feel her hardened nipples against his chest. He prayed that the song ended soon because his willpower to restrain himself was fading quickly. George could hear the song slowly fading and he grounded one last time to the last 'Strokin'' word. Hermione couldn't hold back her last moan.

When the song ended, they simply stared into each other's eyes. The desire was running high, which was evident their darkened eyes. He noticed that her eyes had turned into a molten chocolate color and she noticed that his eyes nearly matched her jewelry. They were still wrapped up into each other and started at inch closer for another kiss.

BOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: True Love's Desire**_

_**Author: Snarky Granger**_

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks. I don't own the songs in this chapter. **

Chapter 6

George and Hermione sprang apart and turned away from each other to regain their senses. They turned towards the noisy stage where Seamus was spinning the music and started cracking up as they saw Dean shaking his head at his beloved. Seamus looked like he had soot on his face. Something blew up in his face, which made Hermione and George snigger as they recalled his antics at Hogwarts. It was obvious that he hasn't been able to shake it off after Graduation.

"Shall we?" asked Hermione as she jerked her head towards the table.

George smirked, "Yes, let's go talk to the Firestarter." As they started walking over, George put his hand on her back to help guide her through the crowd. Hermione felt a slight chill down her spine at his warm touch.

As they arrived to the DJ station, they overhear Seamus apologize to his lover, Dean. Dean just had an amused look on his face. On the little black teak bar, where they put drinks for Seamus, there was an unlit shot of what they assumed to be Firewhisky sat on front of him on the bar with the smoldering remains of merlin knows what cooling next to it. His face was still covered in the ever present soot which Seamus was known for while in school. They made the mistake of looking at each other and burst out in laughter. They had to hold each other to prevent themselves from falling other.

"Hey! It is you twos fault," Seamus yelled as he pointed to Hermione and George, "If you weren't dancing so sultry to that song, I would have paid attention to what I doing."

George and Hermione looked a bit chagrined and mumbled, "Sorry Seamus."

Seamus sighed as he couldn't stay too mad at them. Dean smirked at him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Yeah, Yeah. I haven't lost my knack of blowing things up. I guess that is why Dean always makes sure there is a full fire extinguisher under the mini bar." The other three sniggered at his explanation. "Anyways how are you two doing? Both of you are looking HOT on the floor."

Hermione and George went a little red in the embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Seamus. We just got caught up into the song. I haven't heard that song in ages plus it made me think of George's cock sock," smirked Hermione.

"Hermione! I can't believe you told them," blurted George as he shoved in the shoulder.

"A cock sock, George? I have one as well. Me mam made one when I turned of age and I, of course, haven't turned back," chimed in Seamus. "I haven't convinced this one," as he thumbed to Dean, "to try one on. He prefers commando."

Hermione groans because her mind just went into overdrive. She started imagining Dean taking Seamus from behind in his office.

Seamus smirked when he realized where Hermione's mind went. He walked over to her ear and whispered, "Yes, Hermione! He loves to take me just about anywhere. Hell he has hidden under here and given me a blow job while I working. What a BOOM then." Hermione nearly groaned at Seamus's words.

George had a feeling what Seamus was doing to poor Hermione. He could see how her body was changing with every word Seamus was whispering. He looked at Dean and they sneered at the thought of Hermione turned on.

George had to take a deep breathe to regain his raging hormones and interrupt Seamus before Hermione did something she would regret. "Hey Seamus, try not to kill Hermione. She is my date tonight because moRon was more interested in going to a match than a smoking HOT date with Hermione," interrupted George.

Hermione was bright red by the time Seamus stopped talking. She mouthed 'Thank you' to George. George smirked.

"Sorry Hermione," Seamus apologized unrepentantly with a devilish grin that belied his true amusement. Dean shoved his shoulder while shaking his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him thinking of a way to get back at him.

"OY!" screeched George. Everyone looked at George strangely.

Hermione noticed that he was getting upset fast and that his eyes were staring at something over Dean's head. She looked up and sighed when she saw the portrait. It was a depiction of him and Fred leaving Hogwarts in their grand way. It even showed the fireworks going off as they went out the door. Before she could move, he was off like a Firebolt.

"Shit!" growled Hermione. Dean and Seamus looked at her puzzled. Hermione took a deep breath before explaining, "Dean, I normally love your paintings, believe me, I do."

Dean nodded with confusion on his face and muttered, "I know you do."

"BUT that picture," Hermione pointed to the one behind them. Dean and Seamus turned around to see which one it was. "It is too soon for it even though it was ages ago. It is still too close for George. He still struggles with Fred's death. Did you know that he can't do the patronus anymore since Fred's death?"

They shook their heads.

"Yeah, it's sad. I have been trying to help him as much as I can but now I need to go and see if he went to that room," stressed Hermione before she spun around and dashed towards the stairs to console George. She knew this time will be really bad.

Dean and Seamus make eye contact before they hugged each other tightly. They realized that they were lucky to not have lost each other during the war. Seamus pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips so Dean would know how much he loved him. Dean was groping Seamus until a large BANG from a song made them to jump apart and tried to suck in air to catch their breathes.

Seamus took one last deep breath and remarked, "Let me go talk to George. It was my fault that the painting was there in the first place. I just thought it was the perfect place to show off the twins."

Dean let him go and reminded, "I tried to tell you but don't be too hard on yourself."

"Yes, I know. Just hit this button next. I have a mix of three songs on it. It should be long enough for me to talk to them," Seamus pointed out.

"Alright, Seamus," replied Dean. "They are in that last room on right." He squeezed Seamus's sexy ass once more before letting him escape his grasps. "Talk to you later, lover boy," leered Dean. Seamus smirked as he walked towards the stairs. He didn't see Ron as he passed him.

Ron looked at him strangely because Seamus hardly ever looked as serious as he did when he walked by him. He pondered whether or not to follow Seamus to talk and decided against it. He was enjoying the grinding action against Cho Chang too much.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the room because she knew George would be an emotional wreak. She also knew that she had to be strong for him. She started thinking of Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger' song. 'Too bad we can't pipe that song into the room.' Next thing she heard was the song playing through the other side of the door. Hermione smiled at the ingénue of Dean's planning of this club.

Hermione walked into the room and paused to see where George was. The half bottle of Firewhisky that they had left before they went to dance was gone and had rolled under the table. She saw that George had thrown himself onto one of the leather sofas with a new bottle of Firewhisky opened already.

She snapped the door shut before she stormed over to him and ripped the bottle out of his hand and put it on the table after she guzzled some herself.

"HEY!" protested George at first but knew better to argue with Hermione. He busted out into tears. "WHY? Why does he have to be gone?" George bawled.

Hermione sighed once again before she went to sit next him and gathered him into her arms. She cradled his head into her bosom as he cried uncontrollably. "Shh…George. It will be okay. I know that you miss him terribly. I do too." She started to rock him back and forth as there was a knock on the door.

"ENTER!" beckoned Hermione, she figured it was either Seamus or Dean to check on George.

Seamus entered the room and his serious expression changed to a sad look on his face when he saw how upset George was. He took a deep breath and knelt before George so he could talk to him.

Hermione had stopped rocking when she saw that Seamus wanted to say something to George. She softly whispered to George. George slowly sat up and solemnly looked at Seamus with tears still coursing down his face.

"Listen mate," Seamus started, "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with that painting. It was my fault that it got hung. Dean tried to warn me that it might upset some people. I just loved that memory from Hogwarts. You two were my idols because you did what you wanted to do and nothing got in the way not even Umbridge."

George's sullen face brightened a little bit as he took his handkerchief back from Hermione. He wiped his tears away and blew his nose before stuffing it in his pocket. Hermione snatched it back and wandlessly cleaned it before tucking it back in. George shook his head at her and gave her a watery smile.

He looked at Seamus, who looked a bit nervous. George cleared his throat and sniffled, "You idoled us?"

Seamus bobbed his head and replied, "Yeah, mate and I know that Dean respected you two as well."

"Wow, I knew that some people liked us but never to that extent." Chimed George as he stopped for a few seconds to regain himself emotionally and his thought process mentally.

He glanced at Hermione and saw that she was silently crying while she was holding his hand. He squeezed it for comfort. Hermione's head shot up when she realized that he saw her crying. George softly whispered, "Thanks."

While Seamus was kneeling there waiting for George to continue, he watched Hermione and George's interaction with one another. He was surprised how well those two got along compared to her and Ron.

Seamus's attention snapped back to George when he heard him mutter, "Listen Seamus, don't take down the painting on my account. It is beautifully done plus it fits with your pyrotechnic knack that you have. Please don't lose it. It is you, mate." George knelt in front of Seamus and gave him a manly hug.

Hermione smiled at the scene. She was happy that George recovered from it quicker than she thought. She was grateful for Seamus's words. She knelt down next to Seamus and hugged them both. She gave Seamus a peck on the cheek and whispered "Thanks."

When the two boys pulled back, they each gave her a comforting hug and kiss on the cheek. Hermione appreciated the fact that they respected as a woman. Then Hermione's mind drifted to the fact that both men had on cock socks. Hermione groaned and quickly got up as she backed away from them.

George and Seamus looked at her wondering what she was thinking and sent a quick peek at the other and realized her issue. They sniggered at her.

Hermione whirled around and eyed them warily as they got up. "Boys…what are you up to?" stuttered Hermione. They were wearing matching smug faces and she became a tad worried what they had in store for her.

She spun back around to grab the bottle to take a swig out of it but Seamus grabbed it and put it back on the table. George softly grabbed her elbow and sandwiched her in-between them with her facing Seamus's devilish face. George held her by the hips and whispered in her ear, "Having a problem, Mione?" He grinded into her ass as he spoke to her.

Hermione whimpered as she felt his member rubbing against her ass. Seamus didn't want to be left out of the fun so he purred in her other ear, "You would love to see what our cozy cock socks look like, don't you love?" He gyrated into her right leg.

Hermione's head fell back onto George's shoulder as she panted something that neither male caught. They silently communicated to each other before Seamus nodded for George to go again.

George whispered again, "What's that, love? You do realize that you are beautiful tonight. Ron was a fool to not to go out with you." Hermione's head popped back up and she pulled herself away from them, which they allowed.

She was trying to take steadying breathes before she panted, "I would love to see your cock socks BUT," she put a hand up to stop them from sandwiching her again. "I am still with Ron and I don't know for how much longer and I don't want to do something that I will regret."

The two men's faces bore sad looks but they grinned in understanding. "Alright, Hermione. Just let us know when you do want to see them," jested Seamus as they both waggled their eyebrows.

Hermione laughed at them while shaking her head. "So saying that, can we each have a shot to honor Fred. Then I want to dance some more, please!"

Seamus nodded as he went to the wet bar and grabbed three shot glasses. He poured them each one. George lit them for Seamus, which made Seamus blush slightly as the other two snickered at the memory. They raised their glass and cheered, "TO FRED!" They clinked their glasses together before throwing them back of their throats.

George slammed his glass down and clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Hermione, it is time we had some more fun! No more heavy stuff, okay?"

Hermione smirked, "Yes, George. Let's have some fun."

Seamus left them alone to get back to his station.

"Talk to you, later, mate!" George yelled after him. Seamus waved to let him know that he heard.

George turned to Hermione and saw that she had just refreshed her look again and realized that she had done the same for him. George beamed at her thoughtfulness.

"LET"S DANCE!" proposed George as he held out his hand for her. She gracefully slipped hers in his before they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks. I had a blast picking the music for this chapter… you will see why as you read along… hehehehe…**

Chapter 7

While Seamus was checking on George and Hermione, Dean spun tunes for his lover. He caught a sight of something abstentious and really hoped that Hermione didn't see them. What did he see?

Ron grinding on the dance floor with Cho Chang and their outfits were atrocious. He shook his head at them and decided that he better get backup in here before the other three came back down. He had to think it would be soon since they have been gone for fifteen minutes.

He pulled out a medium sized goblin made silver coin that had a black etching of a howling wolf on the one side. He had about a dozen of them made with his being the master. He asked Hermione to put the Protean Charm on them after he received them. She thought it was brilliant considering that Patronus wasn't feasible for a noisy club. He quickly sent a message, 'DD-see me at the DJ station. DT.'

As he waited for Dudley, he continued to watch the other couple. He honestly couldn't miss them in their bright orange outfits. Cho Chang wearing a classic mesh tube dress and it wouldn't surprise him if she had on a pair of G-string panties that matched. He hoped that he never found out because the dress looked like it came out of a skank shop with it being bright orange.

He groaned in distaste and disbelief when he remembered that Ron loved that color during their time together at Hogwarts. He gave Ron a quick look over and shook his head at the obscene outfit. It was obvious that Cho changed it for him to wear. Ron had on a pair of skintight orange leather pants with an orange silk short sleeved shirt that showed off his physique. Dean normally would have loved that outfit but he was repulsed instead with it clashing badly with his orange-red hair.

"Hey Boss, I have been waiting for the signal to see you," declared Dudley. Dean looked at him in surprised, which made Dud chuckle. "We figured that there was going to be trouble after Ron and his 'date' showed up. The girls talked about their well-known fights while in school."

Dean snorted, "No kidding."

"Do you think we will need Milly if Cho decides to interfere?" asked Dudley.

Dean pondered the thought and quickly sent a message to her as well. "Good idea, Big D," praised Dean.

"Those two never got along at Hogwarts so I hate to see what is going to happen when Hermione sees them together considering that she and Ron are dating," explained Dean.

Dudley dipped in appreciation as he took Milly's hand as she approached the station.

"OK, this is the game plan. Milly, I want you to keep an eye on Cho Chang. Don't do anything until she starts to get physical. Dudley, you do the same with Ron. Obviously you can't miss them," Dean spat in disgust.

The other two cackled at his expression. They knew he would be appalled at their outfits.

"Don't worry about Hermione because George will look out for her especially since she just comforted him in his time of need," Dean informed them.

They looked confused so Dean pointed to the painting behind him and drawled, "Milly, you remember this scene, don't you?" She looked up and let out a sad groan.

"Hey those are the twins that pranked me," piped in Dudley.

"Yes you have that right, Dudley but George got really upset over it. I will probably take it down in the morning," Dean solemnly explained.

"OK. I see that Seamus just came down the stairs. We best get into our places." He groaned when he quickly glanced to see where they were dancing.

"Damn, GO! Hermione isn't going to miss them this time since they are practically in front of the stairs." Dudley and Millicent rushed off the stage area as Seamus looked at them strangely.

He looked at Dean's scared face and figured something was about to happen. "Seamus, do me a favor find me two songs for me and have them ready to play in a moment's notice. Ron is about to his ass chewed out."

Seamus looked at him in surprise and quirked his eyebrow. Dean just pointed to the couple in orange. Seamus crunched his face in disgust. "He came with Cho? Oh Hermione is so not going to like that and they weren't too far behind me," rumbled Seamus.

Dean chuckle mirthlessly, "I know."

"Now tell me which two you had in mind since this song will be over shortly." Dean whispered in his ear and Seamus started snickering as he drew them up on the monitor. He smirked and cheered, "Let the party begin!"

Dean just shook his head as he noticed that Hermione and George were at the bottom of the stairs talking to themselves for a second. Dean groaned as he watched Hermione turn towards the other couple due to the brightness of their outfits.

Hermione had to chuckle as she and George slowly came down the stairs. They were playing 'Too Close' by Next. "What is it with them playing sexual innuendo songs," smirked Hermione.

George burst out laughing and remarked, "Love, you are forgetting who is spinning the music." Hermione chuckled some more when she realized that he was right in that regards.

Once she caught her breath as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned toward him and eyeballed him. She had to make sure that he was alright even though he appeared fine. She wanted to double check on his emotional state. Hermione tipped her head towards his ear and whispered, "George, are you okay to continue with tonight? We could just go back to your flat and have tea."

George's face expressed tenderness and softly confessed, "I am a bit tired," George had put a finger on her soft pink lips to stop her from interrupting him, "but I am not ready to leave this place. I want to dance with you some more."

Hermione shyly smiled at him and whispered, "Alright, love." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Plus it would be interesting to see what others are wearing," remarked George as he skimmed the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw a couple in an atrocious outfit. He chortled and pointed them out to Hermione, "I mean like them in their ridiculous orange outfits. Hell even Ron would like them."

He quickly glanced at Hermione for her reaction and was surprised to see that she looked like she was ready to rip someone's heart out. His face crunched up for minute before retorting, "What's wrong, Mione?"

Hermione's flushed angry face looked at George's fearful face and growled out, "George, you don't recognize the couple?"

"Er...no," whimpered George as he shook his head.

Hermione huffed in frustration. "It's RON and he is not even with Marietta. He is with CHO CHANG!" snapped Hermione.

George looked shocked as he looked back at the couple and realized that she was right. He turned to say something to calm her and realized that she wasn't with him anymore. He swore softly under his breath as he followed a stomping mad Hermione.

Hermione was fast approaching Ron and Cho, who looked a bit too cozy to her liking. Ron had his face buried into Cho's hair and Hermione could see that the skank was rubbing herself along Ron's left leg.

Just she got to the couple, the song changed to 'Undo It' by Carrie Underwood. She sneered at Seamus. Seamus threw up his hands like it wasn't me and pointed to Dean.

Hermione growled and screeched "RON!" Ron and Cho jumped back away from each other. She could see them panting almost like if they were doing something that they shouldn't have to begin with.

"Hermione!" stammered Ron.

"Can it, Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing here and with Cho Chang to be exact," beseeched Hermione. She was drawing a crowd around them.

George made sure he was near her in case. Dudley and Milly were lurking.

"He is here because I asked him to," chimed in Cho.

George groaned and shook his head as he thought to himself, 'shut up, bitch.'

"SHUT UP, CHO!" yelled Hermione and Ron. She shrank back a little when she realized her mistake.

Hermione turned back towards Ron and started poking him in the chest. She was pushing him back until his legs hit the back of a chair. She started into him again, "Did you know that TONIGHT was our ANNIVERSARY, RON? Not just some stupid date with little old me!"

Ron's eyes widened when he realized that she was right and muttered, "Bloody Hell!"

"I am so sick of your attitude towards us," continued Hermione as she poked him some more. "Did you think just maybe I might have gone with you if you had asked? BUT NOOOO, you just assumed that I wouldn't want to go because I don't talk about it 24/7."

Hermione walked away a bit and waved her arms up in the air. She spun back around and retorted before he could get a word in, "and where did you get that ridiculous outfit?" Hermione put her hands on her hips while she waited for an answer.

Ron slowly straightened up and took a deep breath because he knew that she wasn't going to like his answer. Ron was getting sick and tired of her nitpicking and didn't give a damn anymore. He stared into her molten chocolate eyes full of fury and sneered, "That's right, I didn't ask you to the game because I am tired of explaining it to you. The reason that Cho is here is because Mariette sent her in her place. She is still has issues from the scar you gave her."

Hermione and George both scoffed. Ron realized that George was there. He pointed to him and spat, "What is my brother doing here?"

"He is here because I asked him. He has better manners than you," Hermione retorted back. "We went and had a nice supper at the Leaky Cauldron and then decided to go dancing. It was nice to see everyone again. At least he was nice enough to match me with his suit. We ALWAYS clashed!"

"You went out on a date with my brother?!" shouted Ron.

"What do you call this with Cho?" Hermione jeered back. Ron waved her off. "See, this is what I mean. You just don't give a damn. You don't think. Tell me Ron why did you even want to go out with me?"

"You want to know why?" growled Ron. Hermione sneered that would have made Malfoy proud.

"Because I took pity on you and I figured that no one would want to date a scarred woman." Retorted Ron. The crowd gasped as George just shook his head as Ron dug himself into a hole.

"SCARRED! Ron, everyone that fought in that war has scars!" blurted Hermione.

George started to inch closer when Hermione said that. He had a sneaky feeling that Ron was going to tell everyone about one particular scar.

Ron mockingly laughed and taunted her as he grabbed her scarred arm, "Do they have one like this?" Ron wandlessly ended the charm that cover her Mudblood scar. The crowd muttered to themselves. Cho was looking at Ron like he was a leech.

"I bet you are the only one with this, Mudblood." Ron spat into her face as she finally jerked her arm out of his hand.

"I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" hollered Hermione as tears started going down her face. "WE ARE THROUGH!" Hermione spun around and ran back up the stairs to the last chorus of 'Kiss This' by Aaron Tippin.

George punched Ron right in the nose and knocked him flat onto the dance floor once the bawling Hermione went by him. George stood over him and glared down at his pathetic, cowling little brother and ranted, "How the bloody hell are you my brother? Our parents raised us better than that. I don't want to see you at the apartment ever again! I will be sending your stuff to the Burrow. Have fun explaining to Mum why you have to move back in." George shivered at the thought.

"Now I need to go and check on MY date because you, my dear brother, don't know how to keep them," snarled George.

He gave Ron a swift kick in the stomach before he spun around and darted up the stair once again. 'This is becoming a habit.'

George stopped just outside their door. He sighed sadly as he could hear Hermione's pain lamenting through the door. He walked through the door and shut it behind him so they could have some privacy. When he saw her curled up on one of the leather sofas bawling, he breathed, "Oh Hermione." He walked over to her and scooped her up and sat in her place as he held her. His body shook from her distress. "Sh…Hermione. Everything will be alright. I punched him for you and kicked him out of the apartment."

Hermione's head popped up and she looked at him in shock. "W-why?" stammered Hermione.

"Oh love, do note that he wasn't raised to be such a bloody prat. Here I thought Percy was the biggest one but Ron just topped the cake."

When he reached up to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, she pulled her scarred arm tighter to her body.

"I am going to kill my brother," muttered George.

Hermione's eyes widened at the last remark and shook her head. "Please George don't. I don't want you to do anything stupid. Prank him once or twice but that's it," pleaded Hermione. Hermione's tearful eyes implored him to not to do anything crazy.

George sighed as he dipped his head in agreement. "Alright Hermione, I will go easy on him. I can't say the same for the rest of the family," informed George. "I honestly don't want to know what my mother will do when she finds out." George waved away the thought.

As he searched her face and still saw the scared look in her eyes, he softly enquired, "What's wrong, dear?" Hermione shook her head. "Is it about this scar?" George gently pulled her arm away from her body. Hermione whimpered. "HERMIONE! STOP!" snapped George.

Hermione stopped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Listen to me. Ron will NEVER touch you again or make any more spiteful remarks against you. NEVER AGAIN! Do you hear me?" growled George but he got startled out of his little pep talk when Kelly Clarkson's 'Never Again' song came on in the room.

Hermione giggled at his face and rasped, "The room has the ability to play what the person wants. When you yelled 'Never Again', it started to play it for you."

George's face cleared up with the explanation.

"Anyways Hermione," George chimed in, "I guess we will be doing this now and not Saturday." Hermione sighed sadly. George gently grasped her chin so he could look into her beautiful wet brown eyes.

"What have I been telling you all night?" urged George.

"I don't know," mumbled Hermione as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione, you are a beautiful woman," lamented George.

She shook her head in disbelief. George growled and mumbled something she didn't quite catch. "What?" whimpered Hermione?

Hermione!" George snapped. "You need to stop this self-pity party. It doesn't become you."

Hermione's eyes popped out a little when he snapped at her. His eyes softened a little as he took a deep breath and asserted, "I refuse to let this," holding up her scarred arm, "get in the way of your beauty. Yes, it is a part of you and yes, it is what you are. A Muggleborn. Be proud of it. Don't let it bother you. It doesn't bother me. You know why?"

Hermione shook her head and softly asked, "Why?"

"I will tell you why because we both have a cursed scar," reminded George as he pushed back his hair to show her his reminder from Severus Snape. Hermione sniffed once more as she wistfully touched his soft but slightly rough cheek. She leaned in and gave him kisses around his scarred area.

When Hermione pulled back, George could still see the hint of disbelief in her woeful eyes. George put his hand on top of hers on his cheek. He nudged into it a bit before letting go.

As he took in her emotional state, he gently picked up the scarred arm and returned the favor. He slowly kissed each letter and then kissed slowly around the whole word. As he went around the word, he punctuated each kiss with a word. Smooch. "YOU' Smooch "ARE" smooch "A" smooch "BEAUTIFUL" smooch "WOMAN." He kissed right in the middle of the word as he emphasized, "BEAUTIFUL!"

Hermione's eyes slowly turned into molten dark chocolate full of desire. She gently caressed his face as they inched closer for a kiss.

KNOCK KNOCK


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks. Again I loved picking out the song in this chapter… **

Chapter 8

George had to tighten his arms to prevent Hermione from falling off his lap. He growled, "WHAT?"

Hermione smacked him in the chest and chided him, "Behave George. It is probably Dean checking on me," as she said that Dean walked in looking slightly worried. "See." Hermione gestured towards him.

"Hey you two, sorry to interrupt," interjected Dean with a small smile.

"I just bet," George mumbled. Hermione smacked him on the chest and gave him her glare.

Dean just shook his head and interjected, "Anyways, sorry it took so long. I had to clean up the Ron mess." He sniggered at the thought. Hermione and George looked at him with curiosity and raised an eyebrow each. "Okay, I will fill you in what happened after you two left. Oh Hermione, let me just say that Ron is a total wanker and he isn't allowed back in here."

"But Dean you don't have to do that," protested Hermione. She stopped when she saw his hand go up.

"Listen to me, Hermione," interrupted Dean. "I have NEVER liked Ron since the fourth year. He always took you and Harry for granted."

"The main thing that was the kicker was when we were at the Shell Cottage recovering from Malfoy Manor and I overheard him arguing with Bill. Bill wanted him to man up for his mistakes and that he had to tell their Mum what happened after the war. Ron wanted nothing to do with it especially admitting to the fact that he deserted you two in your time of need. Plus I watched him one time watching over you while you were still recuperating from the torture from Bellatrix and I saw the look of disgust on his face while fingering your scar from her. I heard him mutter something about matching your other heinous scar," explained Dean.

Hermione had a shocked look on her face from Dean's last couple of comments.

"Scar? What other scar?" interrupted George.

Hermione swore to herself as she realized that George won't let it go. Hermione slowly unbuttoned the top part of her dress except the top one, which kept the breasts covered from the other two's eyes. She slowly gapped the opening. Dean and George gasped at the jagged edging of a scar. She slowly traced it from just under her left breast to her right hip as she explained, "You both remember the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, right?" They nodded. "I was able to silence Dolohov right before he hit me with this curse. Madam Pomfrey said that if I hadn't silenced him, I would have been dead." Hermione let go of her top and hid her face to hide the tears that were coming down again.

George cocooned her into his arms to comfort her and murmured, "Still so Beautiful, Hermione. Don't let either scar make you feel ugly because you aren't."

"Yes, you are!" George jerked her chin up so she could see truth in his eyes and yelled, "YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!"

Dean looked at him surprise. "Dean, that prat never made her feel like she was worth her salt," George growled.

Dean grunted, "Of course, he didn't. He has manners of a troll. Actually he got called a hypocrite tonight by Cho." Dean sniggered.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look from George's shoulder and whispered, "Really?"

Dean bobbed his head and explained, "Cho said that he was hypocritical because he was sympathetic to Marietta's scarring but yet he treated yours like you were a leper. Then she proceeded to slap him before she stormed off. Finally I had Dudley go and remove him from the premises, which he tried to protest by saying he was a war hero. Honestly, that boy doesn't get it, does he?"

Hermione and George shook their heads and answered together, "No!" They looked at each other in surprise and looked back at Dean with a slight smile.

Dean sighed and continued on with his story. "Dudley gave him a right hook that knocked him flat on the ground and he grumbled about something Hermione giving him lessons." Dean rolled his eyes as the other two burst out laughing.

When Hermione finally caught her breath, she gasped, "I bet Big D was insulted. Hell I remember Harry telling us back during our Hogwarts years that Dudley was a boxer at his private school. A great one in fact."

Dean snickered and acquiesced, "He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and screamed 'I was a boxing champ you great prat and now I am going to toss you from the damn place. Just remember that you have to go running to your Mummy!' and Luna must had anticipated him being thrown out because she had his wand ready for Dudley to grab on the way by and proceeded to throw him bodily out the door and threw his wand after him, which bounced off his head."

Hermione and George had to hang on to the sofa to keep themselves from rolling off of it.

"Thanks mate for that story," chortled George. "Hey Dean, do me a huge favor tomorrow?"

Dean tilted his head and affirmed, "Sure mate."

"Could you ask Harry to come see your memories of tonight, especially the whole Ron incident?" George asked.

Dean smirked and dipped his head in agreement even though he was still a little confused.

George realized there needed to be an explanation so he continued, "I will tell you why. I have a gut feeling that Ron will crawl to him saying that he has be wronged by Hermione. He never tells the whole truth."

Dean's face cleared up and he verified that statement with a nod.

"I also think that the Daily Prophet will get a hold of this somehow. Luna, of course, would probably print something with the truth," remarked George.

Hermione and Dean silently agreed with the assessment.

George squeezed Hermione one last time before he nudged her to get up. "So Hermione, what is our plan for the rest of the evening?" wondered George.

Dean butted in one last time, "I have a suggestion, if you will." They assented. "I am willing to allow you both to leave from my office, which is the only place that has an apparition point. I also will be willing to get both of you your wands so you don't have to go near the crowds or the doors."

George and Hermione caught each other's eyes and pondered the idea. Hermione dipped her head and George jerked his. Hermione turned to Dean and replied, "That would be brilliant, Dean."

"Great! I just need those tickets that Luna gave you and I will see you there in ten minutes?" inquired Dean.

Hermione and George took out their stubs and handed them to Dean. Hermione softly replied, "Thank you, Dean. I forgot how dear of a friend you are. You and Seamus and I will have to hang out together soon even if it is Lunch."

Dean beamed at the notion and babbled, "We can't wait to see you more often. See you in ten minutes!" He saluted his goodbye as he shut the door behind him.

Hermione realized that her dress was still open when she felt a slight breeze on her chest. She started to button it back up as she thought about what she wanted to do. She glanced at George and realized that he has been a sweetheart to her all night. She wondered if she could fall for him. She placed a hand on his face and leaned in to give him a soft peck on his stubbly cheek.

George pulled back and peered into her eyes and saw that she started to look happy again. George looked pleased and professed, "I had a great time tonight despite our emotional roller coaster. I am sure if we were to do this again, it won't be so dramatic."

"I did too, George," confessed Hermione as she dipped her head.

"Now I don't know about you but I am ready to go back to my flat with you and send Ron's stuff to him and then block the Floo for the night. I want some tea and maybe one last dance with this beautiful, gorgeous woman that I know," declared George.

Hermione had a tint of a blush from the complement. "Thanks, George." Hermione assented, "I would love to go back to your place and just relax but I don't know if I can." George's face contorted at that remark.

Hermione sighed, "Can I stay over? The main reason is that whenever I have an emotional night like tonight, I end up having nightmares from the war especially the night from Malfoy Manor."

George's face cleared up at the explanation. "Sure Hermione," affirmed George. "I might be too." He whispered, "I end up reliving Fred's death after a draining night." Hermione rubbed his back in understanding.

"I have a suggestion. Want to sleep together in my bed?" inquired George. Hermione looked shocked as George threw up and his hands and clarified, "I am not saying we have to do anything but maybe hold each other for comfort if it is needed."

"Ah...okay, that makes sense," asserted Hermione as she agreed.

"Alright Hermione, let's go to Dean's office so we can get out of here!" cheered George.

Hermione beamed as she grabbed his hand before they went out the door.

Hermione and George walked down the stairs and she noticed that Seamus wasn't at the DJ station to wave good-bye. "Hm…I wonder if Seamus went to the bathroom or for some fresh air," Hermione pondered.

George shrugged his shoulders as he turned down the hallway to get to Dean's office. They stopped at the closed door and glanced at each other as Hermione quipped, "Should we knock first or just go right in? I mean he is expecting us to be here."

George put his hand on the knob and smirked as he opened the door. He sputtered, "Dean, my mate…" George and Hermione were shocked when they walked into Dean's office.

Seamus was strutting around the room in just his cock sock to Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back'. Seamus turned when he heard the door open. He stood there wide-eyed for a second and then struck a pose and waggled his eyebrow. "Want to touch me pot of Gold?" rumbled Seamus.

George quickly shut the door and made the mistake of peaking at Hermione's face. When they caught each other's eye, they burst out laughing.

"What? Is it too much?" rankled Seamus as he wandlessly threw his clothes back on.

Hermione caught her breath first and confessed, "Our apologies, Seamus. It had nothing to do with your package but more of what it was encased in. Could you please show it for us again?"

Seamus saw that they were sincere so he happily whisked his clothes away and cheered, "Sure thing. Anything for you, princess."

"Seamus, I realize that you are Irish mate but a rainbow cock sock with a pot of gold to cover the balls sac?" exasperated Hermione as she shook her head.

"I can't help what me Mam made it for me," Seamus retorted back.

Hermione and George raised their hands up in defense. "Sorry, mate. It didn't help that rainbow with pot of gold kept popping up in our conversations tonight, which didn't help when we saw yours," explained George. Seamus nodded in understanding.

"So what brings you to Dean's office?" asked Seamus as he sat down on the office chair and put his feet up on the desk.

Dean walked into the office and pulled up short at the scene. He was expecting Hermione and George. What he wasn't expecting was his lover to be sitting there nonchalantly in what looks like just his cock sock. "Seamus! Put some clothes on and get back to your station! You are going to work for it tonight," Dean demanded. "Hermione and George are supposed to be here because I am going to allow them to go home from the apparition point so they don't have to deal with the crowds this way," as he held up their two wands.

Seamus quickly donned his clothes as he got up to leave. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "You do look beautiful tonight, my Gryffindor Princess." Hermione blushed.

"Thanks for the kind words earlier, Seamus. They were helpful," rejoiced George as he smiled at Seamus as they shook hands.

"No problem, mate. Don't be a stranger in this place," reminded Seamus beaming.

Seamus darted to Dean and pulled him into a scorching kiss before Dean could say anything to him. Hermione and George wolf-whistled. "I'll see you later, Boss. Can't wait to see me punishment?" drawled Seamus as he strolled out of the door.

Dean snapped the door shut and in a contrite breathless voice, "I am so sorry about that. I tend to forget that my lover likes to sneak in here to try to get me to do a quickie."

Hermione waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Dean. We enjoyed the show," smirked Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, Luna said 'it's about time and that you two need to do a girls night out soon.'" Dean interjected before he forgot the message.

Hermione assented, "That would be awesome."

"Like I was going to say when I came into that surprise, Thank you, Dean. Your whole staff was very helpful to us tonight. If anyone is looking for Hermione, she is going to be staying at my place. I don't think she realizes this but I wouldn't be surprised if Ron is waiting for her at her place. So when you see Harry later, could you address that with him?" Dean dipped his head.

Hermione realized that George was right and Hermione hugged George tighter with some slight fear. George wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I got you, babe. I will not let anything happen to you, OK?" Hermione trembled into his chest. George sighed and held out his hand for the two wands, which Dean just placed them in his hand.

Dean gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek and interjected, "Oh, Hermione, one more thing before I forget. Dudley called his cousin, Harry, after he threw Ron out of here and he said that Harry will make sure that Ron isn't at either your place or George's." Dean can see Hermione physically relax in George's arms.

Hermione took a calming breath and shuffled over to Dean, she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at him and praised, "Thank you, Dean and please tell Big D 'Thanks' from me and that George and I will try to hook up with him and Milly soon." George smirked at the notion.

"Oh and please don't be too hard on Seamus. It was partially our fault. First, it was us just walked in without knocking and then we got talking about his choice of his cock sock." Dean looked at her strangely. "It was his rainbow one."

"Bloody hell! He wore that particular cock sock. I thought I hid that one," moaned Dean just shook his head. "He is so going to work for it tonight." Dean smirked evilly.

George rambled over to Dean and gave Dean a man hug and softly spoke, "If you need any help with the punishment part, the shop has a back adult section for that kind of thing." He winked as he moved away.

He turned to Hermione holding his hand out and proposed, "Shall we go home, love?" She stumbled into his arms because she was getting tired and her heels were starting to hurt her feet.

George wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?" He felt her nod into his shoulder.

George bowed his head to Dean and muttered, "Thanks again." He apparated them back to his apartment for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter 9

George and Hermione stumbled onto the oversized sofa near the fireplace. George forgot how much harder it was to apparate with two people and Hermione's heels tried to turn her ankles. OOMPH. Hermione ended up underneath George and they were breathing because their winds were knocked out.

George panted, "Alright then, Hermione?" Hermione's lips twitched and he thought he saw a wink. George shook his head before he started to stare into her beautiful deep mocha eyes. They started to look for something from the other. George thought he saw trust and maybe love. Hermione thought she saw trust, belief in her and something else but she didn't dare think it was love.

George softly caressed her face as he started to go down for a kiss.

"Ron's stuff," blurted Hermione.

George groaned and rolled off her. As he stood up, he held his hand out to help her up.

Hermione stood in front of George and saw a hint of frustration in his azure eyes. She could tell that he was trying to hide it. She place her hand on his face. "Sorry George, I wasn't trying to stop the kiss," murmured Hermione. She put a finger on his lips to stop him for a second, "but I thought you would want to get your pathetic brother's stuff out of the apartment and maybe send Harry a message and finally block the Floo from any intruders." She felt George sigh through her finger. She caressed his cheek and continued, "I have to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest." George jerked his head. "Do you care for me more than a friend?"

George gazed into her eyes and saw that she was slightly afraid. George realized that Hermione thought that he was playing her or play acting when he wasn't.

George softly smiled and gently took her finger away from his mouth and gave it a tender kiss on the fingertip. He made sure that she could see the truth in his eyes as he answered, "Hermione, love, I know that we started out this night for fun," George put a finger on her soft lips to stop her from interrupting him before he continued, "BUT I was out to impress you because I seemed to come to care for you deeply ever since you started to help me get back on my feet. You were there for me more than anyone else. You even took me with you when you went looking for your parents. That week helped me get some perspective from Fred's loss."

George took a calming breath, "I want you to know that I would snatch you right here and right now and make you mine in every sense of the word. Why? Because you are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever met both inside and out."

As she listened to George's impassioned speech, Hermione's eyes grew and started to tear. Hermione took a deep, slow breath as she continued to search into his wonderful, expressive eyes for sincerity and saw the honesty. "Oh, WOW, George…" Hermione choked out for a second.

George took out his handkerchief and handed it to her as silently accioed a bottle of water from the kitchen. "Here Hermione, have some water to regain yourself," whispered George.

Hermione accepted the hankie and wiped her face before she took a sip of the water. She slowly took a low calming breath and looked at George as she placed her hands on his shoulders to regain her balance. "Listen, George, I need a moment to myself. I just don't know how to react to your impassioned speech," hesitated Hermione.

"Is it okay if I can think about this for a little while? Can I change out of these clothes? I so desperately need to get out of these shoes," quipped Hermione as she was lifting one foot up at a time and flicking them off. Hermione moaned as the cool floor chilled her feet. "So much better."

George deflated a little on the inside as he listened to her talk. He realized that they haven't had a moment to themselves and could see that Hermione needed one.

He dipped his head and assented, "Yeah sure, Hermione. Whatever you want to do. Use the bathroom or even use my bedroom for some clothes. You might have to shrink it to fit. Oh here is your wand," as George took it out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her. "I will take this time to gather Ickle Ronnikin's stuff and Floo it to the Burrow." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Before I close the Floo from intruders, I will send Harry a note to say that you are okay. Do you have anything you want me to tell Harry?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute and simply stated, "Just tell him 'Honestly Harry if I see you before Noon it would be too soon.'" George laughed. "Okay, I am going to use the bathroom real quick and then I am going into your room to change into something more comfortable." Hermione scanned his face for any reactions. George pouted for a second before giving her a grin. She squeezed his hand before disappearing into the bathroom.

George took a calming breath as he pulled out his own wand so he could accio Ron's stuff to the sofa. "ACCIO RON'S STUFF!" yelled George.

As he waited for it, he conjured up a couple of large boxes to put them in. His stuff landed in a pile. He threw them into the boxes and labeled it 'FOR ICKLE RONNIKINS'. He opened the Floo and shouted, "THE BURROW!" He took a quick peek to make sure that no one was in the room before he picked up the two boxes and chucked them through before closing the Floo call.

When he thought about locking it, he remembered that he needed write a quick note to Harry. He accioed a pen and paper that Hermione assisted that they needed there. He liked them a lot. 'Harry, mate, just letting you know that Hermione is fine and is staying with me because she didn't want to be alone and she said if she saw you before the afternoon, that she would hex you. So don't worry, mate. I will take good care of her. George' He quickly opened the Floo for Grimmauld Place and threw the note through. He quickly sealed it and locked it down.

"Finally some peace and quiet," he muttered to himself.

When he had heard Hermione switch rooms while he threw Harry's note into the fireplace, George decided to get comfortable himself. He toed his shoes and socks off and moved them under the table. He shed his suit jacket as he walked into the kitchen to start some tea. He threw the jacket on one of the chairs. He grabbed a tea kettle to fill it up with water and put it on the stove. As he was waiting for the water to boil, he took off his tie and unbuttoned the first two to let him breath better.

All while he was doing this, he was caught up into his thoughts for Hermione. 'Damn it, I just blew it with her. I know it. I just scared her away with that speech. I will never get another chance.' George was berating himself for going too fast on Hermione.

As Hermione heard George call Ron's things to him, she shut the door to the bathroom. She quickly peed and washed her hands. She gazed into the mirror to see what George saw in her. She shook her head and decided that she wanted a tee-shirt and boxers to sleep.

When she darted into his room, she heard him close the Floo down. She sat down on the comfy bed and stared into her hands. 'Do I care about George? Yes. Could I love him more than Ron? Maybe.' She thought about how he treated her tonight. She had to admit that at times she felt like a princess. Hermione snorted with the thought, 'Ron never made me feel that way. Maybe in the beginning but most certainly not lately.'

George pounded on the door and enquired, "Are you okay in there, Hermione? I started to make tea if you want some."

Hermione replied in an elevated voice, "I am fine. I will be out in a few minutes for that tea. OK George?"

"That's fine. I hope you are finding my clothes alright. See you in a few," George responded as he walked back to the kitchen to get the whistling tea kettle.

As Hermione got up, she started to unbutton her dress and let it slip down her body. She kicked it into the corner. She had decided to take a chance with George because she really did care for him. She also realized that her feelings started to shift from Ron to George in the last couple of months.

The main reason she was upset with Ron was that he wouldn't just tell her what he was doing. The lack of communication between them was driving her nuts. George would just tell her things as if he would to a friend especially his ideas for the shop. She felt honored for that privilege.

She opened the closet door and took out one of his short sleeved gold dress shirts. She slipped it on and buttoned top three buttons. The shirt fell down to her knees.

When she looked into the mirror, she finally saw what George was telling her all night. A beautiful woman, whose scars add to her looks not detract it. She couldn't believe how her eyes were glowing with happiness with flecks of gold.

She smirked and realized that she had a man out there waiting for her to be her. He accepted her as she was and she did the same for him without realizing it. She gave herself one of her Cheshire grins and thought, 'Time to give that sexy man his good boy reward and maybe then some," as she unbuttoned the top one. She peeked in the mirror one last time before opening the door.

Hermione could hear George muttering to himself in the kitchen and realized that he thought that he messed up tonight. She shook her head and realized that he had lost his self-confidence with his personal life. That would explain why he hasn't dated since the war. Hermione sighed and puffed herself up and thought, 'Time to nip that self-doubt to its grave.'

When she saw him, she noticed that he finally took his jacket and shoes and socks off. He did look relaxed but she knew that he wasn't. He had his back to her while he was putting the final touches to the tea for them. He had set the table with tea cups and a plate of goodies that his mum made. She just leaned on the doorjamb and purred, "Need me to help you with anything, George?"

"No Hermione, just go..." SMASH! George dropped the whole tea service onto the floor at the vision of Hermione lounging on the doorjamb wearing nothing but his gold shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks. Please listen to Halestorm's Beautiful With You as you read this chapter or at the part where I have it playing. I realized as I was writing this that this song fit the particular George and Hermione. Just listen to the words. Enjoy and it isn't mine sadly.**

Chapter 10

As Hermione walked over to George to help him clean up his mess, he thought about how beautiful she looked in his gold shirt and how it brought out the gold flecks in her happy eyes. 'Wait? Did I see happiness in her eyes?' George's thoughts were cut off at the feel of her body rubbing against his front as she whispered, "What's matter, Georgy? Cat got your tongue?"

George moaned at the feel of her hard nipples rubbing against his chest as she reached for the loose tea can.

Hermione could feel his ramrod member rubbing against her stomach. She stole a peak and saw that he was tented and straining against his pants. She brushed along him once more time as she stepped away to add the leaves to the newly repaired tea pot.

"Hermione," groaned George when he felt her rubbing against his body once more.

Hermione's Cheshire grin ran across her face as she turned around and sauntered over to the table to put the tea down. "Coming George?" Hermione purred while giving him a come hither look as she sat down on the chair. The shirt slipped off one of the shoulders making her look fuckable to George.

George moaned low as he felt his cock sock tighten as he walked over to the table. As he reached the table, he caught a whiff of her distinct scent that still clung to her skin. He groaned as he tried to get comfortable in his chair. He kept shifting a bit as he watched her pour them a cup of tea and added the sugar to each of them. He saw that she had her Cheshire grin on her face as she picked her cup.

She glanced up through her eyelashes fluttering them as she took a sip. George had to unbutton the one near the top of his chest before he took a sip of tea to refortify his senses.

"Her-Hermione," sputtered George.

He stopped to take a calming breath before muttering, "I was able to get rid of Ron's crap and send Harry a quick note."

Hermione bowed forward, which allowed George to see the tops of her creamy white breasts. George couldn't stop the thrill that went through his body as he swallowed hard.

"I closed the Floo so we don't get interrupted," stammered George.

Hermione was getting amused watching a usual calm and cool George get all worked up over how she looked. She kept her smirk on her face as she jested, "Something wrong, George? Are you feeling alright? You do look a little flushed. Why don't you take your shirt off?"

George stared at her like she had two heads.

"What? I wouldn't mind seeing your chest. I always did enjoy your Weasley summer games when you boys would play without your shirts," purred Hermione as she fanned herself as the thought.

"Oh really, Hermione?" boasted George.

Hermione threw a cookie at him. "Hey no throwing cookies!" yelped George. Hermione waved her hands like get on with it.

George lifted his hands up in the air and responded, "All right, all right. If the woman wants to see a chest, then one chest coming up." George slid the chair back a little to give himself but decided to get up to do a little dance in the process. He thought, 'Well two can play this game. I hope you can handle me, Hermione. I just hope so.'

"Too bad we don't have music but anyways here we go," muttered George. George just started swiveling his hips to his own music.

Hermione sat back in her chair crossing her long smooth legs.

When she shifted for a second, he saw her black underwear peeking out from under the shirt. He had to close his eyes as a shiver ran down his back. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and skim his hand along the open chest area while his eyes closed.

After the second button, he opened his eyes to see her reaction to his movements. George could see her chocolate eyes slowly turning into mocha and her hand was subtly moving along her body, which would flip part of his shirt up flashing her black underwear. George groaned.

When it was completely open, he gently caressed his chest to tease the muscles and flicked the nipples.

"George," moaned Hermione.

George smirked as he slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He ran into a snag when his shirt got stuck at the wrists because he never unbuttoned the ones around his wrists.

Hermione's smile cracked wide when she realized that his shirt was stuck. She slowly got up from her chair and sauntered over to him. She grabbed him his shirt from behind and pulled him close to her. She leaned into a panting George and whispered, "Let me help you with that, sweetie."

She pulled back a little to take a peek into his eyes. She could see that hint of desire that she saw earlier. She leaned into his collar bone and licked up to his ear and nibbled it.

George bit back a moan. The way she was holding him made it difficult for him to move. It was almost like she put a spell on him.

She moved over to the other collar bone and did the same thing.

George breathed, "Hermione."

Hermione pulled back a little and grinned devilishly. She leaned back into him to purr in his ear, "What's the matter, George? Having a problem?"

She started to leave open kisses down his neck and kept on kissing down to his left nipple. She flicked her tongue over his already stiff nipple. George groaned. Hermione kissed across his chest to his other nipple and this time she gently bit the nipple before running her tongue cross it to soothe it.

George moaned as he tried to grab her hips but still couldn't move.

"Hermione, please let me touch you?" whimpered George as Hermione quick glanced at his heated eyes. She shook her head. "Oh come on, please," pleaded George.

Hermione smirked as she revealed her little plan. "No George. This is all for you and I will let you go when I am ready; so enjoy."

Hermione slowly slithered her body along his before she picked up where she left off.

George panted, "Hermione."

She kissed between his breasts and slowly slid her hands down his hanging shirt to catch his shirttails. She leaned into him so she could wandlessly made it longer for her to tie it around the front and completely trapping his arms. Once she was satisfied with the knot, she ran her hands up his sparsely sprinkled chest.

She loved the feel of his contours on his abdomen. He was lean with a little bit of a built but not overly. She loved the feel of his strong shoulders rippling under her hands. She slipped her hands along his back muscles. When she reached his butt, she pulled his forward until he was flush to her body.

George groaned at the feel of her hands running all over him. He loved this side of her and that she was feisty. He hoped that she was wild in the sack. His body was slowly contracting more and more. When he closed his eyes, he missed her eyes go molten with desire.

She felt so sexy rubbing herself along his body. He groaned at the feel of her rubbing and lightly raking her nails along his back. When she reached his butt, she pulled him flush to her body and then stopped.

George groaned at how well their two bodies meshed together. He opened his desire filled eyes to see why she stopped. He saw the lust running through her eyes. "Hermione, please don't stop. Don't torture me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did," begged George.

Hermione's face softened a little at hearing his plea. She squeezed his butt as she pulled him even closer. "George, I would NEVER do that to you. I would NEVER tease someone that I care about," declared Hermione. "I think I am already starting to fall for you."

Hermione felt that words weren't needed any more and action was, so she leaned in and kissed him hard on his lips.

Hermione and George groaned at the feel of each other's lips. George was kissing her back the best he could in his position. He finally had pull his head back and groaned, "Please Hermione, this position is hurting my neck. Please release me so I can properly kiss you." He gave her a puppy look.

Hermione's heart melted at the look. She wandlessly whisked his shirt away. She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him some more.

George wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his body and angled his head down kiss her hard. They kissed until they broke apart for air. George looked into her eyes and panted, "You really want this, Hermione?" Hermione bobbed her head as she was still catching her breath.

"Okay, good because I am not letting you go now that I finally have you in my arms," confided George.

Hermione beamed at George and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. When her feet went flat on the kitchen floor, she hummed, "Don't worry, sweetie. I don't plan on giving you up after tonight. It was the best date that I have ever gone on in a while." She smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. "Granted we had some emotional spots but nevertheless, it was perfect. You knew what I needed to hear and when I needed it. Thank you." She gave a light kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to finish our tea or dance or…." Hermione peered into his eyes as she trailed off to let him decide what they do at the moment.

"You know what I want," asked George. Hermione shook her head. "I want one dance with you uninterrupted. Is your iPod here?" Hermione nodded.

"Accio Hermione's iPod," yelled George as he walked over to his entertainment center and put the iPod on the dock.

"I loved listening to this when we were in Australia looking for your parents and there was one song that spoke to me because it made me think of me and Fred but now I think it would work for you and me," informed George.

He found the song and hit play. Halestorm's 'Beautiful With You' started to play through the system.

"May I?" prompted George as he held his hand out. Hermione took it; then proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly rocked listening to the words as they weaved their magic between them.

"You know what I realized tonight," George whispered. Hermione shook her head. "That you never treated me differently because I lost my ear or my brother. You treated me for me and I love that about you."

Hermione smiled softly to George's declaration as they slowed to a stop even though the song was still playing in the background. She stared into his sapphire blue eyes and whispered, "You want to know what I learned tonight." George arched his eyebrow. "Tonight was the first time since I was a child that I felt like a princess. You made feel beautiful and you never changed how you treated me even after hearing about the different scars. You still made me feel so special. Thank you George for tonight."

Hermione kissed him as the song ended with 'I am beautiful with you….'


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: True Love's Desire**

**Author: Snarky Granger**

_**Summary: Stood up by Ron on their Anniversary for a Quidditch match, Hermione decided to take George out on a night for flirty fun of dinner and dancing. Emotions run high. Surprises await for the couple. How will the evening end for Hermione?**_

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my alpha and beta for working with me through this whole process. I had fun writing this prompt with the multiple plot bunnies and my muse running away with it. Hope this meets the prompter's request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music that I list throughout the fic. They belong to JKR and the musicians of the songs. Thanks.**

Chapter 11

George reached down for Hermione to lift her up for better access as the kissing intensified. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he was forced to walk forward slowly until her back hit the wall for leverage. He used a little step that he had flushed against the wall; to help him prompt her up on his leg and free their hands.

Once Hermione was secured to the wall and set on his lap, they were able to roam their hands along each other's bodies. George started to kiss down her neck and suckled her collar bone marking her as his.

Hermione threw her head back groaning at the sensations he was giving her. She was trying to slide herself along his leg to get some friction. "George please…" pleaded Hermione.

George glanced into her eyes and saw the full blown desire for him. He slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and slid it off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. He moaned at the sight of her little black lacy boy shorts.

"Hermione, you don't realize just how gorgeous you are, do you?" groaned George.

Hermione trembled as she was trying to unbuckle his belt. He placed his hands on hers to stop her, Hermione's head snapped up. "Let me help with that, love." whispered George as he swiftly undid his belt and pulled it off quickly and tossed it aside. They heard it clang against the floor.

He started to unbutton his pants when she stopped him, which made him look at her quizzically. "Can we go somewhere more comfortable say like a bed?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

George started kissing her as he scooped her up and walked swiftly towards his room.

Hermione ran her hands down to his butt. She slipped them under the waistline of his pants and squeezed that tight warm bare ass. He felt so manly to her not that Ron wasn't but George was different. He was lean and lank, which was so much better than over bulk.

She got turned on the fact that she was going to see his cock sock. She just was hoping it wasn't like Seamus's.

George nudged the door open for them to slip into the room. When he passed the door, he used his heel to shut the door behind them.

SLAM.

George gently laid her in the middle of the bed. He stood back to stare at the woman of his dreams laying there on his gold comforter. He was god smacked at her beauty. She was laying there in just her underwear and he just wanted to taste her.

He slowly sat down on the bed and had to ask, "Are you sure want to do this? We don't have to consummate tonight. We can just touch each other if you want?"

Hermione's face melted little at his words. She knew that he was horny like hell by judging his tented pants but he still made sure she was okay with this.

She took a deep breath and softly replied, "I would be happy with getting to know our bodies without the actual connection. I want to learn you first before we go all the way." Hermione lightly kicked him when she saw the eye roll at her word learn. "Now with that said, please do something."

George crawled up to her and slowly laid his body on top of hers so he could kiss her. They moaned at the feel of each other. They were amazed how well they fit.

George gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started to lavish her body. He kissed softly around her face, kissing her eyes, nose, chin, cheeks, and lightly nibbled her ears. He nuzzled behind her right ear and earned a loud moan. He switched sides and nuzzled behind the other ear and received another loud moan. He filed that little tidbit for future reference. He licked and nipped along her collar bone and kissed his way across to reach the other collar bone so he could mark her on that one too.

Hermione moaned, "George."

George left open kisses on his way towards her right breast. He ran his tongue around her breast and gently bit her tight red nipple.

Hermione hissed at the sensation as she threw back her head.

George smirked as he kissed his way across to her left one. He was going to pay special attention this breast because he could see where the scar started.

When he felt Hermione tense as he got to her left one, he snuck a peak at her. Hermione was looking down at his face looking like he would reject her body. He realized that she forgot that he saw it earlier but not this closely.

She let out a slight whimper of fear.

"Sh…Hermione, it is okay, love. I will repeat myself until you believe me. I don't care about the scars, love. I love you for you, Hermione. I love your intelligence, loyalty and most of all beauty, inside and out." George whispered into her skin.

As George was expressing his belief in Hermione, he carefully kissed the start of her scar under her breast and then proceeded to caress and kiss her scar lovingly all the way down to her right hip, where he gently nipped and licked it. "Beautiful."

Hermione never felt anything like this before. Her emotions and desires for this man ran through her veins.

George could tell that Hermione was loving the attention that he was giving her based on what her hands were doing.

At first, they were just going up and down his back and occasionally squeezing his butt. Then as soon as he was done with lavishing her scar, they went to his hair.

George slowly nipped and kissed his way to her belly button. He dipped his tongue in there which caused her to giggle moan. He nipped his way to her sexy underwear.

George sat up for a second and looked down on Hermione's face and softly requested, "May I?" as he placed his finger under her panties.

Hermione panted, "George, please, I need you to touch me." Hermione threw her head back and tried to lift her butt up enough to help him slide the last barrier.

George groaned at the beautiful clean shaven set of nether lips with her nub sticking out ready for him to suckle.

George slowly slid off the bed and carefully pulled her near the edge so he would have better access. He prompted her two feet onto the bed with the legs spread eagle. He leaned in to sniff her and moaned when he realized that she smelled musky to him. He pulled back and started to leave open mouthed kisses up her right leg. He was careful to not to touch where she wanted him.

When he switched to the other leg to do the same, Hermione pleaded, "GEORGE! I NEED YOU NOW!"

George could hear her panting breathlessly and feel her start to tremble under his ministrations.

As he was kissing his way to her apex, she was trying to control where his head would go. He had to lift her hands out of his hair and place them flat on the bed. He muttered a sticking spell to free his hands to help bring her to completion.

"Damn it, George," Hermione cried out in frustration.

George whispered loving words to her as he went back in-between her legs. He ran both hands along her legs soothingly. When he got closer to where she desired him, he leaned in to flick his tongue on her pearl. Hermione let out a long, loud moan. George sniffed her pussy once more before taking a tentative swipe of his tongue along her quim.

"GEORGE" wailed Hermione. She started to thrash her head.

George liked the taste and started to lick her more; he wandlessly freed her hands. Hermione's hands flew right back into his hair. George's tongue would go up and down her quim or dart inside of her. He took one hand rested it on her pelvic area to keep her down. He left the thumb hanging down to rub against the nub.

Hermione's thrashes were getting wilder and her moans were becoming chants of George's name.

George knew that she was close; he moved up and gently nipped her pearl. Hermione's body tightened up at that nip so he decided to put two of his fingers in to try to hit her spot.

Hermione moaned and trashed at the feel of George's fingers inside of her.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out. When he timed the nip to her nub as he curled his fingers at the last stroke, Hermione exploded from the sensations.

"GEORGE!" screamed Hermione.

George licked up her sweet musky juices that were freely flowing from her. He continued to do so until her tight inner muscles let his fingers go. George sat back on his hunches licking his fingers as he watched Hermione try to catch her breath.

While Hermione was trying to catch her breath, she slowly moved back towards the middle of the bed to be more comfortable. She propped herself on her left elbow and observed that he still had his pants on as he was licking his fingers clean. She felt a thrill shot through her because she realized that she wanted to see his cock sock. She gave him a Cheshire grin as she wiggled her finger to let him know that she wanted him.

George slowly got up and crawled towards her and cradled himself in between her legs. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and gave a long, languish kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Hermione groaned at the taste and she grounded into his crotch to make him moan loud.

Hermione slipped her arms under his arms and flipped them. George appeared surprised. Hermione smirked at him as she unwrapped her legs and rubbed one of her hands along his zipper part of his pants.

George had a shiver go down his spine at the feel of her hand on his member.

Hermione leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Well lover boy, now it's your turn and you are still wearing too many clothes for my liking." As she was saying this to him, she started to kiss down his chest like she did earlier. Her one hand was playing with his stiff nipples as her other hand nearly ripped his button off his pants trying to get it through the hole.

She quickly glanced down to see the button to undo it. When her lips reached his waistline of his pants, she kissed along the sparsely haired abdomen, which earned a groan from George. She slowly inched the zipper down; with every inch exposed she would nip, lick and kiss the spot.

George whimpered, "Hermione, you are killing me. Please, baby."

Hermione smirked at his reactions as she continued to slowly inch his pants down his legs. Hermione's hands brushed against something soft, which caused her to take a quick peek at his cock sock and was pleasantly surprised that it was a red and gold lion head.

The rounded mane of the lion head covered his ball sac was in Gryffindor Red. The lion's face was mostly in gold but she could see some black and white shaped into eyes. She kept gazing down towards the cock sock end as she was pulling the pants down. She was a little amazed to see a little white mouth with a couple pink ties as the tongue keeping it closed at the tip.

Finally Hermione got impatient and whipped off the rest of the pants and threw them in the direction of her dress. Hermione curled her body upwards and sat back on her hunches to take a good hungry stare at George's body.

His leg muscles were lightly toned and had a smattering of light reddish hair and freckles. When she gawked at his lion encased member, she noticed just how nice long and hard it was. She could see that it was starting to stretch the seams of the sock.

As Hermione caressed his shins, she purred, "Mhmmm George, if I had known how fit your soldier was up in yarns, I would have snatched you up sooner. I'm loving the Lion cock sock and it is so much better than Seamus'. Does it have ties on the back of the mane?"

Yesssss," hissed George, "Please love, I need some relief soon." George's head rolled back.

As she ran her hands up his shins over his knees, she slowly caressed up his thighs enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing under her hands.

George whimpered at her soft teasing touches. "Please," he pleaded.

Hermione scooted down a little further on the bed so she can have better access.

When she was where she wanted to be, she pulled his legs up a bit so she could see the tie for the ball sac. She caught a peek of gold ties near the back. She laid down so she could reach the tie and pull it loose. She doesn't touch it just yet.

She sat back up and smirked at the pink tie of the lion's mouth and untied that as well. She slowly stroked the cock sock and realized that Molly used Baby Weight yarn for the cock sock. She grinned in appreciation in the craftsmanship of the knitted lion's head.

"Hermione…." groaned George.

Hermione slowly opened the mouth and saw that his bright purple head was already weeping pre-come. Hermione blew across the tip and earned a whimper from George. Hermione took a swipe across the top to taste him. She moaned when she realized that he tasted like bittersweet chocolate, her favorite kind. Hermione slowly stroked his sock as she dipped her head down to take the tip into her mouth.

"Baby please…" George groaned at the feel of Hermione's hot mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his head. She pushed his sock down a bit more so she could take more of his penis. She would swirl and lick on her way back up. She stopped her ministrations so she could switch her position a bit.

She drifted down towards the balls again. She slowly pulled the mane part off his ball sac. She twisted the sock so the mane was up and not in her way. She ran her tongue under his balls and then she suckled them.

George wailed, "Hermione," as she suckled them once more.

She ran her hand along the sock so she could snag one of the tongue ties from the sock. She slowly moved the sock up like she was going to take it off. She gradually move it up and she would follow with her mouth up behind it underneath the penis. She would lick and lightly nip along the vein.

George whimpered at the sensations.

Hermione finally got the lion cock sock off and flicked it towards the edge of the bed. She continued licking and nipping his underside.

"Please…" pleaded George.

Hermione took pity on him and sat up a bit. She flicked him a sultry look before encasing his cock into her mouth. George moaned loudly. Hermione quickly moved her head up and down while swirling the tongue around his penis. She grazed her fingernails lightly around balls. She could feel his balls tightening and knew he was ready for release. She went down as far as she could, nearly deep throating his member.

George couldn't take her ministrations anymore from her talented little mouth and wailed, "HERMIONE!" He spurted long and hard as his body shook. He was seeing black spots. He couldn't believe that she was that good.

Hermione swallowed every drop and licked his cock clean before she sat back looking like a canary got the cream.

George was panting to catch his breath.

Hermione had a dreamy face as she hummed, "George, I love your taste. It reminds me of bittersweet chocolate, which I love. I will not have any issues of doing this again."

George gave her a lazy smile as he gestured her to join him. He had started to move to get under the covers.

Hermione crawled towards George to join him.

They crawled underneath the red sheets and turned towards each other.

Hermione softly caressed his face and whispered, "Thank you, sweetie. That was the most pleasurable sex that I have ever had." Hermione gave him a kiss, which allowed George to taste himself from her tongue.

George pulled back slightly to gaze into her eyes and moaned, "Hermione that was the best Fellito any one has ever given me. Ron must have loved them." Hermione shook her head. "What? Really? Am I really related to that boy? Remind me to ask Mom."

Hermione giggled as she explained, "He wasn't into the whole oral sex. It was in and out. Half the time he didn't even make sure that I was satisfied." Hermione sighed.

George had an appalled look on his face and muttered, "Remember to stick Dad on him." Hermione burst out laughing at the remark. "Dad made sure to explain how to pleasure a woman considering he knew how with seven of us. Granted the conversation was a bit awkward with his animated drawings."

Hermione had just caught her breath but when she heard the phrase 'animated drawings', she lost it.

George started to chuckle at the memory. "Remind me to emphasize oral sex."

They started laughing so hard that George started to roll. When he rolled on top of Hermione and stared at her, his face lost all expression.

Hermione got worried and breathed, "What's the matter, George?"

George placed a hand on her cheek to caress it and solemnly replied, "This is real, right? I am not going to wake up in the morning and find it a dream?"

Hermione's face softened when she realized that he had been waiting for her a long time. Hermione leaned up and kissed his lips before nodding her head. "Yes, George. It's real as real as it can be. I am not leaving you or this bed unless I have to use the toilet. I want to wake up in your arms in the morning. Is that okay with you?"

George beamed and gave her a hard kiss. They moved their mouths until George swiped his tongue along her lower lip to ask for entrance, which she readily allowed. They danced their tongues in a mated dance. When they finally slowed down to sweet open kisses, George rolled off her. He pulled her and cradled her in his arms.

Hermione felt safe in his arms. Hermione looked up and said, "George, I just want you to know that I feel safer with you than anyone else. Sleep well, my dear." She gave him one last sweet kiss before she laid her head on his chest and fell fast asleep with a soft smile.

George happily watched her sleep for a few minutes while he thought about her last words. He was so happy that he made her feel safe with him. That is all he wanted her to feel and love, which will come in time. George softly whispered, "Sweet Dreams, my love." He gently kissed her cheek so he wouldn't wake her. He laid his head down on his pillow and fell asleep a few minutes later with the truest smile he felt like he had managed since he lost Fred. He could almost hear Gred whispering softly in the night, "Way to go, Forge…you got the girl. Now sleep easy."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. I really did have a blast writing it. Hope to see you soon with another one. :D**


End file.
